DÉTENTE
by stella-pegasi
Summary: A routine mission uncovers a horrifying secret and leads the team to a mysterious planet, a military coup, and an Ancient mystery.


**Title: Détente **

**Author: **stella_pegasi

**Rating: **K

**Words: ~32,225**

**Genre: **Gen,Hurt/Comfort, Action/Adventure,

**Spoilers: **Set after Season Five

**Warnings:** Whump… and more whump, minor torture.

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, other characters, original characters.

**Summary:** A routine mission uncovers a horrifying secret and leads the team to a mysterious planet, a military coup, and an Ancient mystery.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Author's Notes: **Written for LiveJournal community _sheppard_hc_'_s_ Winter Fic Exchange 2013. Recipient: Titan5

* * *

**Détente**

_By stella_pegasi_

"How much further…?" McKay's strained breathy voice reverberated in the silence.

"Keep your voice down, they can't be that far behind us." John Sheppard glanced over his shoulder hoping the torches were no longer visible, meaning the villagers carrying the torches were lagging behind.

In front of him, in the pinkish light cast by the planet's only visible moon, Sheppard made out Ronon's silhouette, the dark lump over his shoulder, Teyla's unconscious form. Struggling to keep McKay on his feet, Sheppard pushed harder, despite the pain radiating from the knife wound in his left side.

Ronon stopped abruptly, throwing up his hand, halting Sheppard and McKay. The Satedan quickly surveyed his surroundings, then pointed to the left, darting in that direction. Sheppard followed, carrying more than supporting McKay. The deep cut to McKay's thigh was bleeding through the bandage Ronon hastily wrapped around it. They needed to find shelter quickly, or McKay could bleed out.

Nearly five minutes passed before the dark outline of a building appeared through a thick copse of trees. Sheppard blew out a heavy breath, thankful they'd found the abandoned house Ronon noticed from the jumper. Maybe they would have a defensible position to protect themselves until Atlantis could come for them.

Ronon kicked open the worn timber door, and disappeared into the darkness. Right behind him, Sheppard entered and slipped off his night goggles, risking turning on the light mounted on his P-90. The room was in disarray but there was a table, an old musty couch and a few chairs, some of them broken. All the furniture was rustic, having the look of being hand-made.

Placing Teyla on the couch, Ronon helped Sheppard get McKay into a chair, "He's still bleeding."

"Yeah, Chewie, I know." Sheppard grabbed another pressure bandage from his TAC vest and using his K-Bar cut the blood-soaked bandage from McKay's leg. McKay was uncharacteristically quiet, telling Sheppard he might be going into shock. Swinging the light down, he took a quick look, "Damn cut is huge and still bleeding, doesn't look like it hit an artery; give me another pressure bandage."

Ronon pulled Sheppard's pack from his shoulders and rummaged until he found the pads, handing them to Sheppard. Working quietly, the colonel knelt down next to McKay and wrapped the bandages around McKay's wound. After injecting a low dose of morphine into McKay, he sat back on his heels, looking up at Ronon.

"Teyla?"

"Unconscious but not bleeding anymore."

Sheppard stood up, swaying and Ronon grabbed him, "You hurt?"

"Just a scratch," he pushed Ronon away and went to Teyla. Slipping a small flashlight from his vest, Sheppard checked her pupils. "Reactive, so she's not hurt too badly; at least, I don't think so; just a solid blow to the head."

He turned, facing Ronon, who was glaring at him, "Not buying you're not hurt, Sheppard."

"Okay… well… might be more than a scratch."

Ronon grabbed the small flashlight from Sheppard's grasp, and tugged him around, emitting a deep grunt. "Looks like more than a scratch to me. Now you sit down."

Deciding it wasn't worth arguing with Ronon, mostly due to feeling weak from the loss of blood and supporting McKay on the two-mile trek to the cabin, Sheppard sat down. He opened his TAC vest; impatient, Ronon ripped open Sheppard's BDU shirt, revealing an inch-long incision on his left side just above his waist. After finding some antiseptic wipes in the colonel's pack, he cleaned the wound.

"This cut is deep, could've nicked something important." Ronon took a morphine bolus from the medkit in Sheppard's pack but Sheppard waved him off, asking for ibuprofen instead.

Winching as Ronon applied a pressure bandage to the wound, Sheppard said, "Just finish playing doctor, so we can check this place out. We need to set up defenses."

Working quickly, Ronon patched Sheppard up and then settled Rodney onto the floor, wrapped in a Mylar blanket, his feet elevated on his rucksack. After covering Teyla with another blanket, the two men scouted the one-room cabin's first floor and loft.

Joining Ronon near the front door, Sheppard said, "Only a door in the back, no windows, so that helps. We could move that table," pointing to the roughhewn dining table, "and block the rear."

Ronon nodded, and dragged the table to the back of the room and against the back door. "That won't keep them out for long."

"I know… but that's all we've got. We're cut off from the jumper and the stargate; we don't have any chance but to wait for Atlantis to find us."

"They might not get… here."

Sheppard spun toward McKay, his voice resolute, "They'll get here."

Raising his head, McKay replied, "Only if the solar flares die down, otherwise, they'll lose power in the jumpers immediately… just like we did."

Woozy, Sheppard collapsed on a chair, "I'm hoping they heard you before the gate shut down. If they know we got hit with a powerful EM field, then they'll figure out what to do."

McKay dropped his head onto the pack, "And run into those zombies… I told you we should have stayed in the jumper."

'No, you said the radiation from the solar flares was not likely to hurt us in the time it took to get to the village near where we crashed. You also said we'd eventually run out of air in the jumper. And don't call them zombies, that's not nice."

Rodney's voice broke as he tried to shift to his right side, "We sh-shouldn't have gone there, look what happened."

"Well, I didn't know there were going to be unfriendlies in the village."

"Don't go getting all snarky with me," Rodney glowered, "I didn't either."

Ronon interrupted, "I think we lost those guys when we crossed that stream, but we need to keep watch. You two get some sleep; I'll go first."

Reluctantly, Sheppard agreed, and curled up on his right side on the floor, his head resting on his rucksack. As he closed his eyes, his thoughts drifted to the events that brought them to the cabin.

~ooOoo~

_Five Hours Earlier_

"Why are we going to this planet again?" Ronon asked as he plopped down in the jumper seat behind McKay.

Sheppard, in the middle of his preflight check, answered, "Because the Science Department came up with a list of gate addresses we've never visited. So we go."

Teyla asked, "I thought the Daedalus was checking out these planets?"

"Caldwell's checking out the planets without gates, the ones listed in the database and the ones the astronomers discovered that are not in the database.

"I know that tone Sheppard… unless there might be weapons, you military types don't care what scientific knowledge we learn." McKay muttered; nose nearly pressed against his pad.

Sheppard ignored McKay as he notified Flight Control, "Flight… Jumper One is ready to depart." Then turning to McKay, he said, "You know better than that. What I know is that you only want to find some Ancient artifact for me to activate and you to play with."

McKay began to sputter as Teyla, laughing, said, "I do believe the colonel may be right about that, Doctor McKay."

Sheppard lowered the jumper into the gate room, and with a quick salute to Flight, he powered the ship through the event horizon. Seconds later, they burst into a startling world, and the jumper lost power.

The HUD dropped for a split second before the power drained and McKay yelled, "It's an EMP!"

As he wrestled with the controls, Sheppard said, his voice steady, "I can't keep her flying… hold on to something."

The jumper's momentum carried it over a small village toward a thickly forested area, also dotted with buildings. With the ground rushing toward them, Sheppard attempted to guide the ship mentally with little success, no power for his Ancient gene to control.

They had little time to absorb the astounding view of the red gold sunlight and crimson vegetation as the jumper skimmed the tree tops along the edge of the forest. Sheppard could only watch as they continued to descend, splintering the trees, knowing if they hit one of the dense clumps of tall thin trees, the jumper could flip. He hadn't taken a breath until he spotted an open space in front of them, filled with stumps instead of trees. Despite their rapid descent, he thought there might be enough time to get the jumper on the ground before they hit the trees again.

"Guys, brace… we're gonna hit…" Sheppard shouted, pressing his hands against the console. Seconds later, the ship slammed into the clearing. The impact threw Teyla from her chair, Ronon's quick reflexes preventing her from flying into the windshield. Not as fast as Ronon, Sheppard couldn't get to McKay before the scientist hit the console; no longer braced, the colonel slammed into the DHD, his chin striking the crystals.

The jumper was slowing but continued to slide toward a thick tree line. Fortunately, as the terrain sloped downward, the jumper slid between the trees and stopped. Silence permeated the air as the teammates caught their breath.

Pushing away from the DHD, Sheppard used the back of his hand to wipe blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. Shaking off the cobwebs, he asked, "You guys, okay."

"I am fine, Colonel; just a bit bruised," Teyla replied, gingerly sitting down. "Thank you, Ronon; if you had not grabbed me, I would likely be splattered against the windshield."

Ronon gave her a slight nod, and asked, "What happened?"

McKay, holding his hand to his forehead said, said, "If someone gets me something to stop this bleeding, I'll tell you."

Sheppard struggled up, pushing against the chair arm, dampening a groan as he felt a pull in his back. "I'll get the medkit, hang on."

He turned, finding Ronon standing in front of him with the kit. "Thanks."

Wiping the blood away revealed the wound on McKay's head wasn't as serious as Sheppard first feared. "You're gonna live; let me get a Band-Aid on this."

McKay brushed Sheppard's hand away as soon as he felt the bandage on his forehead, "Listen, I only got a glimpse of the HUD readout before we lost power. We were hit with a huge electromagnetic pulse," he leaned forward, peering into the red forest, "and I think it's solar. We're screwed if the EM is constant."

Sheppard pursed his lips, "Okay… we'll just walk to the village, find out what's going on, and then head to the stargate." Sheppard picked up his P-90 and started to clip it to his TAC vest.

McKay threw up his hand, "No… it's not that simple; the EMP that registered on the HUD was really strong. Coupled with this sunlight," he waved toward the viewport, "the sun here must be producing continual EM pulses."

"So… what do we do, sit here and wait for the Calvary?

"No… let me think."

Teyla spoke, "The ground cover and the trees are all red or pale green. What is causing this coloration?"

When McKay didn't answer, Sheppard nudged him, "Teyla asked you a question."

"What? Uh… I don't know; I'm not a botanist." When Sheppard glared at him, he gazed out the windshield, "Probably have more anthocyanins, which produce red pigment and sometimes provide shade for the chloroplast where photosynthesis takes place. With the radiation hitting this planet, I imagine the plants adapted and use the red color for protection."

Ronon cocked his head, looking at Sheppard, "Guess he doesn't know."

Sheppard dropped his chin to his chest, stifling a chuckle, "Guess not." Turning back to McKay, he said, "Since the jumper is without power, I suppose the smart thing to do is head to the gate."

McKay's eyes flitted from one teammate to another, ending on Sheppard, "I honestly don't know how much radiation is flooding this planet. I don't know if a lethal exposure is two minutes, two hours, or two days."

Sheppard glanced out at the forest, taking a deep breath, "On the planet where we met Ronon, you said it was better to travel at night… right?" McKay nodded, and Sheppard adjusted. "Okay, it looks like it's getting darker. I'll go, head straight for the gate…"

Ronon interrupted, "No…I'll go; I'm faster."

"No… I'll…"

This time McKay interrupted, "Not sure staying here is a good idea. We don't have power, so no shields, and we'll run out of air, so we'll have to open the hatch. The only thing we can do is stay inside to keep out of the sunlight, but we'll still be exposed to the radiation."

"Any chance you can get the power back on?

"I don't know, but I doubt it."

Exasperated, Sheppard asked, "Could you at least check it out?"

McKay stood up, and pushed his way passed the others to the aft section. Kneeling down, he pulled up a center panel of the deck, revealing the power core. He looked up at Sheppard, "Well, unless you've got jumper cables, nothing."

"Any power left in the drones?"

McKay replaced the cover and stood up, "That would be no; the EMP was strong enough to drain all the power out of everything."

"The HUD popped up and I heard you say it was an EMP before the gate shut down. Hopefully, Atlantis heard you and will know what's happened."

"If they were paying attention," McKay didn't appear convinced.

"Air okay outside?"

"Only warning I saw when the HUD came up was the EMP, so the air should be breathable."

Teyla asked, "How far is it to the village?"

Sheppard answered, "About three clicks; we'll leave as soon as it gets a bit darker. Fill up your packs with extra ammo, water and power bars. Chewie, hand me that medkit, and everyone, make sure you have night goggles."

Ten minutes later, Sheppard and Ronon manually lowered the rear hatch, and they headed toward the village.

~ooOoo~

The scattering of several rustic huts surrounding a larger building was hardly the definition of a village. Lights flickered through rough wood shutters covering the windows; the acrid smell of wood fires drifted through the air. From their vantage point behind a thick patch of trees and brush, the Atlantians watched as groups of three and four people left the larger building, fanning out toward the forest.

Sheppard threw up his hand to warn his teammates, and they watched silently as three men came toward them, passing within twenty feet without noticing them. Waiting until the men were out of earshot, Teyla whispered, "Their faces were covered, it is not cold out here, why would they be covered up at night?"

McKay answered, whispering as well, "Probably trying to protect their skin from the radiation."

Sheppard was silent, leaning against a tree as he stared at the people leaving the central building. Apparently sensing Sheppard's unease, Ronon asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Glancing at his friend, "If you are thinking those are search parties looking for us, yeah… I'm thinking what you're thinking." He straightened up, squared his shoulders, and said, "I think it would be advisable if we go straight to the gate." Motioning the others to follow, he headed left to skirt the village and reach the stargate.

Sheppard set a quick pace as they circled around the settlement. Nearly spotted twice, they managed to slip into the thick brush and hide from the search parties.

McKay tripped over a thick exposed tree root, and breathing hard, asked, "How much further?"

Ronon grabbed his arm, "Not far little man."

A single moon hung low in the sky casting a dim rosy glow, the moonlight revealed the stargate and the DHD sitting to the side of the gate. McKay hurried toward it, the others right behind.

Sheppard asked, "Does it have power, McKay?"

"Of course it's powered; the DHD operates on cold fusion… shouldn't be affected. It's why the Ancients chose it."

McKay punched in Atlantis' address, and the lights on the stargate illuminated then winked out. "What the hell…" McKay pressed the DHD keys with intensity, but again, the symbols flickered and went dark.

Quietly, Sheppard said, "I guess the Ancients didn't consider EMs."

"No… no… this should work…"

A yelp from Teyla startled her teammates, who whirled around guns raised to discover a tall man swathed in tattered cloth holding a crude metal knife to her throat. Several men, similarly dressed and armed with similar knives of varying length, surrounded them; one man took a step toward Sheppard and spoke.

"It doesn't work, because the overlords took one of the crystals from the device."

"Let her go; we just want to go home."

"I do not think you are in a position to argue with me. Either do as I say, or Denu will kill her."

The man holding Teyla, pressed the knife blade against her neck, the sharp edge creasing her skin.

From behind, Sheppard heard Ronon's deep breaths, the Satedan wanted to take these men down, but Sheppard knew it wasn't worth the risk.

"Okay, we'll do what you say." He dropped his P-90 and raised his hands; Ronon and McKay followed his lead.

The leader spoke, "Get their weapons and tie their hands behind their backs, then take them to the lodge." He whirled and strode off, while the others secured their prisoners.

The march back to the village was quiet, only the occasional grunt from McKay marred the silence. Upon arrival, Sheppard and his team were hustled inside the lodge, and forced to sit down, their gear thrown into a corner.

There were several people inside the lodge, clustered around a large fireplace constructed from river rock, their faces covered with cloth wrappings. The man seemingly in command at the gate approached Sheppard, "I see from the behavior of those with you that you are their leader. Who are you and why has the overlord sent you?"

"Overlord? I don't have a clue who you're talking about."

The man stood, legs spread, arms crossed over his chest. "Do not play games with me. I want to know why you are here."

"I'm Colonel John Sheppard." He tilted his head to his right, "this is Doctor Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, and Ronon Dex. We are on a peaceful, scientific mission to explore this planet."

Before the man could reply, a woman ran up to him, "Penan, that one is a doctor, maybe he can help us."

Penan's voice reflected his irritation, "They will not help us; they've been sent here to hurt us."

"No, that's not true," Sheppard replied, "we aren't here to hurt anyone."

Teyla asked the woman, "Why do you need a doctor?"

The woman pulled the tattered cloth away from her face, revealing blotched red skin, cracked, peeling, with oozing sores. Her eyes gazing into Teyla's, she said, "We are dying."

"Inanri, go back to the others. These people will not help." Penan's voice was harsh, his posture rigid.

Sheppard stood, prompting two of their captors to grab his arms. "Listen... we can help; Rodney's not a medical doctor, but we have the best in the galaxy."

Penan backhanded Sheppard who fell to the floor, Ronon leapt from his chair only to be struck on the head by a heavy stick chair, dropping him to the floor. Quickly, two of other men restrained Teyla and McKay.

Penan stood over Sheppard, "We have heard lies before… you are no different. We have dealt with your kind before. Here to take advantage of us," he kicked Sheppard in the gut, "but who has the advantage now."

Turning to one of his men, Penan said, "Convene the council and we will decide how to deal with these intruders."

As he turned away, the door flew open and a man ran in, "Penan, the orbis has activated. Lazana has sent supplies, and there are more refugees."

Without hesitation, Penan began to bark out orders, "Take these four to the holding house, and Urus, send the signal to call everyone back from the search. Come with me, let's get the carts."

Sheppard and his team were taken from the lodge to a small hut about two hundred yards away. As they reached the building, the mournful sound of a horn echoed in the woods, the signal for the search parties to return to base. Their hands and feet bound, the team was left in the darken hut, only a pale sliver of moonlight coming in the open window. Sheppard was lying on his side and could see Ronon facing him, Rodney off to his left. Not seeing Teyla, he called out for her.

"I am here, John, behind Ronon."

"Everyone okay?"

McKay answered, "Okay? I am not okay… I'm tied up and I'm pretty sure they are going to kill us."

Sheppard sighed, "They are not going to kill us; we'll find a way out of this."

"Ah… Colonel Positive…"

"McKay…"

Teyla interrupted, "The woman with the sores on her face, are they from the radiation?"

"Probably, and the same thing will happen to us if we don't get out of here," McKay said.

"Rodney, we're getting out of here. Ronon, you got a knife?"

Ronon didn't answer, and Sheppard said, "Okay, silly question. Can you get to the knife?"

"Teyla's closest, need her help."

For the next ten minutes, Teyla wiggled across the floor, contorting until she could get her hands next to Ronon head and locate the knife slipped into his dreadlocks. Finally, knife in hand, she slid down and after a bit of effort, cut through the ropes binding Ronon's hands. Ronon quickly cut the ropes around his ankles, then freed Sheppard, McKay and Teyla. Sheppard stood up, peering out the window.

"I don't see anyone stirring out there. We need to get our gear out of the lodge." He turned to Teyla, "Take Rodney and get out of sight in the trees behind this hut, while we get our stuff."

As their teammates headed for the forest, Sheppard and Ronon slipped across the path to the lodge. Stopping next to a window, Sheppard peered in through a gap in the shutters and whispered.

"No one in there, let's go."

Slipping into the building, they found their weapons and rucksacks in a corner, grabbed everything, and headed for the forest where they found Rodney and Teyla waiting.

Handing out gear, Sheppard said, "We can't go back to the jumper, so we need to find a place to hide before the sun comes up. Any suggestions?"

"To protect us from the UV light, we need to be in a building or a cave," Rodney replied.

Ronon said, "I saw a building to the right of where we landed."

With a sweep of his arm, Sheppard said, "Then lead the way."

They had hiked about a half-mile when McKay tripped again, emitting a very loud expletive. Ronon pulled him from the brambles he was entwined in.

"You hurt?" Sheppard asked him.

"Yeah, hit my hip…"

Ronon grabbed his arm, "Come on, can't hurt, too much padding."

Quiet again, the teammates took a few more steps before Sheppard threw up his hand, whispering, "Thought I heard something…"

Before they could react, several men darted from the bushes and attacked. Ronon took one out with a single blow of his fist, while another jumped onto his back, brandishing a long thin knife. He grabbed the arm holding the knife and flipped the attacker over his shoulder.

Sheppard was locked arm-in-arm with a taller opponent. He managed to plant his feet and push the man against a tree trunk, but his assailant threw a punch into Sheppard's abdomen just below his TAC vest, knocking the wind out of him. Taking a breath, Sheppard kneed the man in the gut and spun him around, an upper cut to the jaw dropping his attacker in place. Breathing hard, Sheppard turned as he heard a yelp from McKay who was backing up from an attacker holding a machete-like knife.

"Whoa… whoa… buddy… Sheppard, could use a little help here!"

Sheppard rushed toward McKay as the attacker swung down with his blade, slashing McKay across the thigh. Pulling his K-Bar, Sheppard grabbed the man from behind, steel blade to his throat, "Drop the knife, or I'll kill you." When the man hesitated, Sheppard drew the blade across his exposed throat, trailing droplets of blood, and McKay's attacker dropped the machete. Spinning him around, Sheppard threw an uppercut to the man's jaw, knocking him out.

Turning, he saw Teyla grappling with a much larger man, but she managed to get an elbow into the man's chin, knocking him backwards. The man staggered, but got off a punch hitting Teyla in the jaw and she fell, striking her head against a tangle of tree roots and did not move.

Tempering the rage building in him, Sheppard lunged for the man and wrestled him to the ground. As they rolled, he heard Ronon grunting, as he dealt with the last two attackers. One of the men Ronon was fighting, pulled away and with knife drawn ran toward Sheppard.

Ronon got the other attacker in a headlock and ran him into a tree, then dropped him like a rock, rushing to Sheppard's aid. As he grabbed the attacker's shirt, the man plunged his hand holding the knife downward. Pulling him off Sheppard, Ronon took little time dispatching him.

Sheppard rolled over on his back, his chest heaving. His attacker took advantage of the moment and jumped up disappearing into the forest. As Ronon started to run after him, Sheppard stopped him.

"No, let him go. Check Rodney, he got cut. I'll check Teyla."

Ronon nodded and went to McKay as Sheppard struggled to get to his feet. The pain in his left side told him he had not gotten out of that fight without a scratch. Pressing his hand against his side, he felt warm and sticky fluid on his shirt. "Crap," he mouthed to himself, and took a bandage out of his vest, quickly wrapping his around his torso to stop the bleeding, then checked on Teyla.

Blowing out a sigh of relief when he felt Teyla's neck to find her pulse strong and steady, he turned back to Ronon. "How's McKay?

"Cut's pretty bad, got a bandage around it. Teyla?"

"Unconscious, got a gash on her head, but heart rate's steady." He quickly withdrew another bandage and wrapped her head. "We gotta get out of here, that guy's going for reinforcements."

Ronon walked toward him, "You help McKay; I'll carry Teyla."

Nodding, Sheppard helped McKay to his feel, feeling the burning pain in his side as he tugged the wounded scientist up, "You okay?"

"Peachy… it hurts…"

"I know, but we have to get to cover, so suck it up." Slipping his arm around McKay's waist, he waited for Ronon to pass, then followed.

Unable to make good time dealing with McKay and Teyla, they had only managed to cover another half-mile before they heard shouts in the distance. Glancing behind him, Sheppard saw the dim light radiating from torches.

"Ronon, we've got company."

"I hear them, keep going…"

Not about to argue with the Satedan, Sheppard pushed Rodney a bit harder to keep up. They sounds were getting nearer, when Ronon whispered, "I think I hear running water, follow me."

Ronon turned right, heading through a thicket of sharp brambles. Sheppard stopped more than once to untangle his and Rodney's clothing from the needle like twigs. The ground began to slope downward, a narrow, swift-moving stream at the bottom of the incline.

Motioning Sheppard to follow, Ronon stepped into the knee-deep water and began heading downstream. Sheppard assisted McKay into the stream, struggling to keep them both upright in the current. After about 100 yards, Ronon waited for Sheppard to catch up, "Wait here, going to mark that side of the bank, make them think we went up there."

Moving Teyla from his arms to over his shoulder, the Satedan climbed the steep bank, making certain he disturbed as much of the ground as he could. Once he was satisfied it appeared four people had climbed the bank, he returned to the stream, and they waded on for another fifty yards, before Ronon motioned toward the left bank. The area he chose was flatter and covered with low brush, which would help conceal their tracks. Once back on ground, Ronon picked up the pace as he led them toward their destination.

~ooOoo~

_Present_

"Sheppard, wake up. We've got company."

"Wha…" Groggy, Sheppard sat up, "How many?"

"Can't tell."

Getting to his feet, Sheppard walked to the window, where several points of light shown through the trees. "Teyla still unconscious?" Ronon said yes, and Sheppard continued, "Move that couch and get her behind it. I'll get McKay."

As Ronon hurried to move Teyla, Sheppard woke McKay. "Rodney wake up, we've got bogeys; need your help. Come on… get up."

He helped McKay to his feet and placed him behind the couch, near Teyla. "Here's your pack, there should be extra ammo in there. Watch the back door and shoot anyone who comes through that door."

"Told you they were going to kill us."

"We're not dead yet." Sheppard slapped him on the back and rejoined Ronon.

"Where are they?"

"Closer… I don't think there's more than three or four of them."

With Sheppard at the window and Ronon at the doorway, they waited. As the search party came closer, their conversation drifted toward them.

"I have never seen Penan this angry. Why is he so upset with these mercenaries? It's not like the overlords haven't sent others to torment us and bring their justice."

A deeper voice replied, "I don't know; these people appear formidable. I saw their ship as it flew over, it was very advanced."

"Advanced? It crashed, so much for advanced."

"Wasn't this Janeda's house?" This voice was familiar; it was the woman from the lodge.

The deeper voice replied, "Yes… it was, and it will now serve as a place to leave our overday supplies. We can move faster to search for the mercenaries without these packs weighing us down. If we are not recalled, we'll return here at daylight and stay until we are recalled or night falls."

Inside the hut, Sheppard asked, "Can you tell how many there are?"

"No… can see three but there are shadows I can't make out."

"Okay, blaster on stun, don't kill any of them if we can avoid it," Sheppard paused, "but don't let them get away."

"I hear you."

Sheppard raced back to McKay, whispering, "Only shoot if you and Teyla are threatened, okay?" McKay's eyes widened, but he nodded and Sheppard hurried back to the window.

As he arrived, Ronon whispered, "They're coming in." He and Sheppard flattened against the wall in the darkness.

A man entered carrying a torch; two men followed carrying baskets. As they sat the baskets onto the table, the man carrying the torch swung around to the left and spotted the couch. "Benus, I don't remember the table and the couch like this when we checked the perimeter last month. Has anyone been here since then?"

One of the men took a couple of steps toward the couch, "No… no one. Penan doesn't like us to come out here unless he knows about it."

The man continued toward the couch, and Ronon stepped from the shadows, blaster armed and shot the man near the couch and the man with the torch. Both went down instantly, the torch rolling toward the couch, catching the fabric on fire. Ronon crossed the short distance to the couch, to stamp out the blaze as Sheppard dealt with the other man.

Sheppard ducked as the man lunged toward him, knife outstretched. Spinning around, he spotted a broken chair leg and snatched it up. The man was lunging at him again, and in a move Teyla taught him, he pivoted to his left bringing the wooden leg from the floor upward, catching the man on the jaw. Moving toward the falling man, Sheppard was struck from behind and sent sprawling on the ground. Hearing Sheppard's outcry, Ronon turned in time to catch the man Sheppard had struck and both fell to the dusty floor.

Sheppard swung his legs against his attacker, knocking the man off his feet, and rolled over, pinning the man to the floor, a quick punch and his attacker was out cold. As the colonel started to rise, a blow to his right shoulder dropped him to the floor. He flipped over and lashed out, this time hitting the woman from the lodge in the chin; she crumpled onto the floor.

"Sheppard... get over here; I need help!"

His adrenaline pumping, Sheppard rushed toward McKay, who was trying to put out the fire. They managed to extinguish the blaze, but an exhausted McKay collapsed onto the floor.

"McKay?"

"Leg hurts…"

A quick glance revealed McKay's wound was bleeding profusely, "Hang on, and let me get another bandage."

Turning, Sheppard intended to grab his pack, but stopped abruptly when he saw Ronon lying motionless on the floor, one of the attackers laying across him. He pulled the man off Ronon, his blood chilling when he saw a knife embedded in Ronon's side.

Dropping to his knees, his fingers searched for a pulse, relieved when he felt a weak but steady heartbeat. He exhaled deeply, "Crap... if Atlantis doesn't figure this out, we're in trouble."

As he turned, reaching for a rucksack, a sharp pain in his upper chest startled Sheppard. Looking down, it took a second for him to comprehend there was a knife, its blade about two inches below his right collar bone, just inside his TAC vest. His attacker stood in front of him, hand still gripping the knife's handle. Sheppard instinctively pulled his sidearm and shot the man who stabbed him.

Staggering as he rose, he called, "R-Rodney…," but McKay didn't answer and Sheppard realized McKay had passed out, so no help from him. Taking a deep breath, he tried to concentrate on what he needed to do. He had to stop McKay's bleeding then tend to Ronon, but first he had to take the knife out of his chest. He grabbed the pack, and slung it up on the table, pulling another bandage out.

"Should've brought more of these," Sheppard said. He took another deep breath, knowing the risk of removing the knife, but he also knew he couldn't leave it in. He wiped his sweaty palm on his pants, grabbed the knife's rough wood handle and pulled. "Crap," he muttered as the coarse blade slipped out. Blood was pouring from the wound, and as quickly as he could he pressed the bandage against the wound and wrapped the stretchy material snugly over his right shoulder and around his back, clumsily fastening it in front.

He grabbed more bandages from Teyla's pack and knelt down next to Rodney, wrapping another bandage as tightly as he dared around McKay's leg. He then crawled to Ronon, relaxing only when he once again felt a weak but steady throb under his fingertips. A wave of dizziness swept over him, but Sheppard breathed through the wooziness. He decided not to remove the knife from Ronon's side, couldn't take the risk he would bleed out. He packed three thick bandages around the knife and trying not to jostle Ronon too much, managed to roll him and get the stretchy ties of the bandages around Ronon and secured.

Satisfied he had done all he could Sheppard stood up. Swaying, he grabbed one of the chairs to steady himself and once stable, he quickly checked on Rodney then Teyla. Rodney seemed to be breathing okay, just weak from the blood loss and the exertion of putting out the fire. He was worried about Teyla; she'd been unconscious for nearly two hours, but her pulse was strong and her breathing even.

Sheppard, unsure how long he could stay alert, glanced around the room at the unconscious attackers and knew he had to secure them. Going from one to another, he cut strips of the cloth wound around their head and shoulders with his K-Bar and bound their hands and feet.

Dragging a chair to the window, he pushed one of the shutters open slightly and saw the torches carried by the villages stuck into the ground. For a fleeting moment, he debated going outside to extinguish them, then decided against it. If someone approached, he'd know it. He sat down, thinking perhaps he could rest for a moment, but a soft moan startled him.

The moan came from the man he'd shot, and Sheppard realized he hadn't checked on him, presuming he was dead. He dropped down beside the villager, and felt for a pulse. It was thin and weak, but he was alive. Checking for a wound, he saw his aim had been off, the bullet had torn through the man's side. He retrieved Teyla's rucksack and pulled out the last bandage whispering, "Okay, nobody else can get hurt." Applying the bandage, Sheppard was not convinced the man was going to survive; but just in case, he tied him up.

Wearily, he sat down next to the window, wondering how long he could stay awake. His chest was burning, pain radiating around to his back, each breath a struggle, and the pain in his side throbbing with each ragged breath. He rested his head against the window frame, concentrating on the sounds inside the hut, hoping one of his friends would wake.

For the next couple of hours, Sheppard fought to stay alert. At one point, he thought he heard Rodney waking up, but the scientist was only muttering in his sleep. He fought his rising anxiety level as Ronon and Teyla remained silent, his concern for Teyla strongest. Visions of Elizabeth Weir dying from a head injury kept entering his mind, he didn't want to lose Teyla in the same way.

To combat the pain, he reached into his TAC vest for a packet of ibuprofen and swallowed them with a sip of water from his canteen. Glancing at his watch, he knew their check-in time had passed and Atlantis was mounting a rescue. The success of a rescue hung on whether or not Atlantis heard McKay yell 'EMP' before the gate shut down. If they hadn't, they would waste precious time attempting to discover what happened, not to mention putting more teams in danger.

Picking up his P-90, Sheppard flipped on the light and swung it around the room, checking his teammates and the villagers. It surprised him none of the villagers had regained consciousness, the stun from Ronon's blaster usually wore off in a half-hour to an hour. He thought at least the ones who'd been knocked out should have awakened. The only explanation he could think of was their immune systems had been compromised by the radiation, a fate that awaited his team if they couldn't get off the planet soon.

He lost track of time as he fought to stay awake, a battle he was quickly losing. Leaning against the window sill, he stared at the dimming torches outside the hut. At first, he couldn't comprehend what he was hearing, a soft noise echoing in the small room. Then he heard it again; the sound was his name, and it was coming from the couch area… Teyla.

Sheppard jumped up, regretting the quick movement as pain ripped through his chest. He grabbed onto the chair for support, waiting until the pain calmed before he made his way to the couch. As he passed McKay and Ronon, he checked their breathing, both still breathing okay, then gingerly sank upon his knees next to Teyla.

Apparently sensing his presence, Teyla raised her hand reaching for him, "Colonel…."

"Yeah… it's me. How's the head?"

"Hurts… what happened?"

"You had a run-in with a tree, but we made it to the hut."

"Rodney? Ronon?"

Sheppard dropped his head, he didn't want to tell her how badly their teammates were injured. He said, "Fine, resting like you should be. Atlantis will be here soon."

"You… you all right?"

Gritting his teeth, he answered, "I'm fine. Now you rest." He tucked the Mylar blanket around her and waited until her breathing indicated she was asleep before he started to get up.

"Sheppard?" The gravelly voice from behind startled him, and he spun around on his knees and crawled to Ronon.

"Hey, buddy… was getting worried about you."

"Head hurts… and …" Ronon raised his upper body, and Sheppard quickly pushed him down.

"Don't get up, you… uh… you have a knife in your side, looks pretty deep."

"Pull it out… need to help you."

"No, not pulling it out, it's too deep. Atlantis should be here soon; we're way passed check in time. You need to rest."

"Teyla, McKay?"

"Both resting like you should, now be quiet. I'm going back to keep watch."

Ronon tried to get up, and Sheppard stopped him, "No… stay put. I'll let you know if anyone shows up." A grunt was the only reply, and Sheppard knew that meant Ronon understood how badly injured he was.

Making his way back to the window, he stopped to check the pulse of the man he'd injured; it was weak but steady. He whispered, "If your leader had just listened, none of us would be hurt."

He stumbled a bit as he made his way to the window, using the door to steady himself, then slowly sat down, emitting a deep groan.

"Are they dead."

Sheppard's head snapped around at the soft female voice, "Inari?"

"My name is Inanri." She asked more insistently, "I asked if my people are dead."

"No… just unconscious… well, one's injured and my teammates are as well."

"You were tending to Morj, how badly is he injured?"

"Bad, but he's alive."

"Why would you try to tend his wounds? You are here to kill some of us."

Sheppard sat up a bit, wincing from the pain across his chest and side, "I told you we didn't come here to kill anyone. I don't know what you are talking about." He sucked in a shallow breath, "Look… we didn't want to hurt anyone. Some of your people were hit with a stun weapon; they'll wake up. That one, Morj, he stabbed me, and I shot him."

"We have to defend ourselves."

"Why? What's going on here? What are you doing on this planet?"

"You do not know?"

"Inanri, I told you, we only came here to explore; that's all."

"Who is Atlantis? I heard you tell your friends Atlantis would be coming for you."

Sheppard hesitated for a moment, not certain how much he wanted to tell her. Deciding he needed to tell her the truth, he said, "Atlantis is our home; from there we are exploring the Pegasus Galaxy, and trying to help out the planets that we visit.

"Planets… there are more planets?"

"Yes, there are thousands and thousands of planets throughout the galaxy. You have a stargate, don't you travel through it to other worlds?"

Inanri was silent, only the breathing of the others could be heard. When she spoke, her voice was filled with trepidation, "The stargate you refer to, it is the same as the Orbis?"

"Yes, it's a portal to other worlds. You seemed surprised; tell me what's going on here."

"Why should I? You cannot help us."

"Maybe we can, but you have to tell me why you have been sent here. It is obvious this is not your home world."

"No, it is not." In the dim light coming through the cracks in the plank door, Sheppard saw her struggle to sit up, managing to get her back against the wall. "You… you are not from Hona?"

"No… I don't know where Hona is."

"We call our world Marnera, those of us sent here lived in the territory called Lazana. The overlords are from Hona. They invaded Lazana over two years ago."

"Why?"

"Four years ago, there was a tremor in the Cortan Mountains, and we discovered an enormous cavern when a stone wall, barricading the entrance collapsed. I was a member of the first group of assistants who excavated the site. Once we dug through the rubble, professors from the Academe uncovered artifacts from a past civilization. In the chamber, we found several pieces of what we suspected were control stations. Slots filled with flat crystals covered the surfaces; the professors thought they were machines of some kind, but we couldn't get them to turn on at first. But the machines weren't the most intriguing thing in the cavern. There is a huge arch standing near the rear, with strange symbols and pale blue crystals. A pedestal stood in front of it with the same symbols on it."

"The orbis?"

"Yes… you called it the 'stargate.'"

"Yes. Inanri, how did you get the gate… uh… orbis to work?"

"We didn't at first. We realized the symbols would move and light up when pressed, and the corresponding symbols on the orbis would glow, but nothing ever happened. Then we found another chamber, and inside was a triangular console which had a strange amber crystal device sticking out of a cylinder. Professor Terka studied it for a long time before he suddenly pressed on the top of it, and it slid it back into the hole and all the stations lit up. We worked for months to determine what information was on the screens, but we couldn't translate any of it."

"How did you finally figure out how to dial the gate?"

"One of my cohorts, Levan was working on one of the stations; we figured out how to scroll through the screens but didn't understand what we were reading. Then Levan realized the symbols on the screen he was reviewing matched those on the orbis. There were only two series of symbols, and we debated for a very long time, whether we should attempt to input them on the pedestal… we didn't know what would happen."

She paused again, shifting her weight from one hip to another. "Professor Terka bucked heads with our government. There were factions afraid of what we would discover. We knew all of this technology was from another civilization but from where."

Sheppard asked, "You didn't know there were other inhabited planets in the galaxy?" She replied no, with a tone of surprise. He added, "You've never heard of the Wraith?"

No, I don't who they are. You – you're telling me there are other planets with people like us on them?"

"Many, there are hundreds of gate addresses; you can visit them."

"We only thought there was this planet; we had no idea." She shook her head, "Finally, the government decided to allow the test of the orbis, but did not inform the Honans. Professor Terka entered the symbols and nearly lost half the team, when the orbis engaged into a huge cloud of energy. Fortunately, everyone stayed a safe distance away. He threw a rock through the orbis; when it simply disappeared, we were not certain if the orbis was some kind of disintegrator. Several more weeks passed before, Terka convinced our leaders to allow us to send someone through. He volunteered, but the Lazanan council refused to allow him to go, so Penan volunteered to go."

"Penan, the one I met?

"Yes… he is… was… Professor Terka's assistant."

"How did he know if he could get back to Lazana?"

"He and Terka surmised the other series of symbols were how to return home. At least, that is what they hoped, and it turned out to be correct."

"So he came here."

"Yes; Penan was so excited when he returned. He couldn't stop talking about the red vegetation and the golden sunlight, or how surprised he was not to find any animals. It was only after we were exiled here, we realized the light was harmful to animals and the plants had adapted."

Sheppard was cold and starting to tremble; he was getting very weak, suspecting at least one of his wounds was still bleeding. Fighting to remain conscious, he asked, "Your planet seems to be quite advanced. We don't find advanced civilization very often in this galaxy. Have you ever been visited by the Wraith?"

"I've never heard of the Wraith."

"Good… you're better off not knowing." He laid his head against the wall, "Tell me how you ended up here."

"I told you the Lazana council decided to keep the discovery of the cavern a secret, but it didn't remain a secret for long. The Honans have always been difficult; their land is not as fertile as ours, and they have depended on our farms for a great deal of their food. While Lazana prided itself on our pursuits of science and art, the Honans built an army, even their schools were focused on discipline and military subjects."

Sheppard took a ragged breath, pain shooting through his chest, prompting Inanri to ask, "Are you all right?"

He uttered a small laugh, "Thought we were supposed to be here to kill you, and you're worried about me?"

"I… I believe you, I don't think you are here to kill us."

"What happened when the Honans found out about the orbis?"

"They were furious, but we managed to convince them we would share what we knew. Until then, we lived peacefully with them, even negotiated trade agreements, sharing technical advances. That all changed when they found out we had gone to another world; the Honan Overlord council was furious, and invaded Lazana. They defeated our small army, occupied the capitol and took the governing council hostage. We fought back, but there were too few of us and one of our own betrayed us. They tried us, found us guilty, and sentenced us to death. We were sent here to await our execution."

"Inanri… I heard someone tell Penan there were supplies coming through the gate."

"Yes, as long as our people cooperate with the Honans, they allow some supplies to come through, often along with more people who have been exiled. Sometimes, they send what Penan calls mercenaries, they are paid assassins, who come to carry out a supposed death sentence on someone. The woman who lived in this hut was taken through the gate and killed just a few months ago."

"Your people built all of this?"

"Yes, we knew we would never return home, so we tried to make a home here. We found a mineral ore and set up a smelting operation; that's how we forged the knives, kitchen and eating utensils, and saw blades to make lumber for the dwellings. We had been here about eight months we started becoming ill; we have lost fourteen people since we arrived, in addition to the people the mercenaries took away for execution. Penan decided it must be the sunlight, and now we only go out during the dark hours."

"They've never sent you medication, or offered to bring you home because you're ill?"

"No, I like to think it is because they do not know. The mercenaries are here only long enough to do take their quarry, and they leave. I don't know if they have reported how we are… most of us have sores, stomach ailments; our skin is… you saw my face."

A nagging thought entered Sheppard's mind; something didn't make sense, then he realized what confused him. "How do these mercenaries get back through the gate? Penan told us a crystal was missing from the DHD."

"DHD…?"

"Uh… we call the dialing… pedestal the dial-home device."

"Oh…the DHD… worked at first, but the Honans warned us if we attempted to return we would be killed as we came through the orbis. Then a few months after we first arrived, a couple of men came to take Elesa back; we overheard them tell her that her family paid to have her returned. Morj and I followed them to the orbis, to see if they were really taking her to Lazana. They didn't use the… DHD… they had a small device and they pressed triangular buttons on it, causing the orbis to activate. At some point they must have taken the crystal."

"A device? How big?"

"About the size of that bag," she answered pointing to one of the rucksacks.

"A portable DHD, wait until Rodney hears about that." Sheppard glanced at his watch, "How long are the nights here?"

"Short, it will be daylight soon."

"Listen, I know that Penan will find us, I need for you to help me convince him that we will help you."

"How can you help us? If you aren't mercenaries, you are trapped here, too."

"Atlantis will come for us, soon. You have to believe me; we will help you."

"If only you could…"

Sheppard was becoming increasingly woozy; knowing he had to get some rest he asked Inanri,  
"I need to rest before your friends arrive. No matter what happens, I promise we will help you."

"I should not believe you, but I will. Sleep, John, I will wake you when it becomes light."

~ooOoo~

Sheppard was aware of a sharp pain in his shin, and he kept kicking it away, annoyed because it wouldn't stop. He muttered, "Quit…"

"Wake up, wake up… the sun is up… wake up, John." Inanri had skidded across the floor and was tapping his leg with her feet.

He opened his eyes, narrow slits at first as he adjusted to the brightening light. "Inanri, h-how long?"

"Not quite two hours, but you need to wake up. I did not tell you, but another, Weva was with us when we arrived last night. Before I came inside, I told her to return to the compound and inform Penan we found you. I am certain he will be here soon."

Sheppard had slumped against the wall while he was sleeping, and as he sat up, pain flooded his body. He was nauseous and weak, and recognized fending off Penan and the others wasn't realistic. The electromagnetic radiation must be hindering Atlantis in their efforts to rescue them, and he knew he couldn't depend on Lorne to reach them in time. He had to keep his team safe until Atlantis found them.

He stood up, waiting for the dizziness to subside, glancing out the window. Seeing no one in the woods, he checked on his team, Teyla was sleeping, McKay awakened as Sheppard checked his pulse.

Sitting up, McKay looked around, spotting Ronon, "Ronon's hurt? How bad is he?"

"Bad, got a knife still in him."

A voice from behind him, one of the attackers, said, "Let us go or Penan will kill you."

Inanri quickly spoke, "Rein, no; listen to him. I think he can help us."

"How can they help us? They are all injured; their transport is damaged. They can do nothing."

"Yes, they can; they are from another world… he promised to help…"

"They cannot help us, and you…"

The cabin door flew open, Penan, and four other men rushed in. Caught off guard, Sheppard reached for his sidearm but Penan slammed a fist into his gut, knocking him to the floor. The wind knocked out of him, Sheppard was gasping for air as Inanri spoke to Penan.

"Penan, please… they are injured; Morj was hurt, and John tended his wounds. Please, don't hurt them."

His hands clenched at his side Penan stared at Inanri. "I should kill them all now. They came to harm us, and you think they can help us? You are delusional, Inanri... no one can help us."

"Kill them? When did we become murderers like those who sent us here? Have you lost your soul? I beg you, talk to him before you do anything. They are not from our home; they come from another world. I believe him when he says he will help us."

Penan stood, his body rigid, lost in thought, then his shoulders relaxed, and he turned toward the men with him, "Untie our people." Looking at Inanri, he said, "We will stay here out of the daylight, and we will see what this man has promised you."

With his people freed, Penan had Sheppard and his team moved along the long wall of the hut, their arms and legs bound. Kneeling next to Morj, he checked the man's wound, spinning around on his knee to ask Sheppard, "What weapon inflicted this wound?"

"It's a gun called a P-14."

"Why did you shoot him?"

Sheppard bit his lip, as he tried to shift his weight, "Be-because he stabbed me."

Penan stood up, "Inanri thinks you would help us; this is how you help, shooting our people?"

Dropping his head, Sheppard replied, "I tried to tell you when you first captured us, we aren't here to hurt anyone… just… to explore…" His breathing was becoming labored, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

McKay was awake, propped up against the wall, "Leave him alone, he's hurt,"

One of the men, crossed the room, kicking McKay's leg, just below his wound; he cried out, rousing Ronon, who made an attempt to get up. Sheppard shouted, "No… both of you stop. Penan, my people… will find us and when they do…, we'll help."

Penan hunkered down, next to Sheppard, "I've seen men like you, military who think you have the right to take what your government wants, not caring who you hurt. I watched my colleagues, my friends killed, imprisoned, and then sent here. You think you can stop that… the Honans are powerful. We could not stop them, what makes you think you can?"

"I don't know… if we can, but… we can try."

"Where are you from?"

Sheppard answered, "We come from… Atlantis, on one of… many inhabited planets in the Galaxy."

Standing up, Penan walked toward the now closed window and sat down in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "We have wondered for many years since we made the instrument to peer into the night sky for other worlds, if there were other planets with people like us."

"There are…" Sheppard's voice was weak, his breathing shallow. "Our people… will come for us…" He couldn't continue.

McKay snapped, "Let him rest. He's telling you the truth, Atlantis has helped many planets."

Inanri walked over to Penan, "We have nothing to lose. If they cannot help us, we will still be here. If they can, maybe we can go home."

He stared at her, his dark-brown eyes visible behind his lowered mask, "Could we have hope? She nodded, and Penan looked toward Sheppard, "How?"

"When Atlantis… comes, we'll… get… you off this… planet and get you medical… help…then…" as Sheppard struggled to answer, a soft whine began to fill the air and sparkles of light illuminated the cabin.

Inanri yelled, "John!"

Recognizing the Asgard beam engulfing them, Sheppard caught Inanri eyes, and mouthed, "I promise…"

The glow faded, leaving an empty space where the four Atlantians had been.

~ooOoo~

"Major Marks, get gurneys up here now." The deep resonant voice of Colonel Steven Caldwell rose above the chorus of gasps as Sheppard, and his team materialized on the bridge of the Daedalus.

Sheppard was struggling to get up, but Major Lorne reached him first, gently holding him down. "Colonel, stay put, Doctor Beckett's right here. We'll get everyone taken care of and be back in Atlantis before you know it."

Grabbing Lorne's arm, "No… gotta go… ba…" Sheppard slumped backward, Lorne catching him before he hit his head on the deck.

Beckett had gone to Ronon immediately after spotting the knife sticking from his side then slipped beside Lorne. The major glanced at him and said, "Doc he was talking, then just passed out."

"Aye Major... from the amount of blood soaked through his clothes, it appears the colonel has lost a lot of blood." Beckett pulled the bandages back a bit to assess Sheppard's wounds, shaking his head, "Two bad stab wounds, and he's still bleeding." Beckett stood up, "We need to get him to surgery now."

The clattering of hard-rubber wheels on the deck, announced the arrival of the gurneys and medics, along with ship's Doctors Lincoln and Breslin. Beckett directed triage and within minutes, the patients were loaded onto the gurneys and whisked off to sick bay, Major Lorne and Captain Stackhouse following.

Silence enveloped the bridge as the sound from the gurneys faded. Colonel Caldwell walked to the science station where Doctor Radek Zelenka was standing, staring down the passageway. Squeezing Zelenka's shoulder, Caldwell said, "Good job, doctor… good job."

It was night-time on Atlantis, as the dim lights indicated, but the activity level was anything but restful. Medics rolled McKay from recovery into the trauma bay and transferred him from the gurney to his bed, while Teyla rested in a nearby bed, Kanaan at her side. Major Lorne leaned against the wall, where he had been waiting for updates on Sheppard and his team. Doctor Eric Breslin checked McKay's IV tubing, whispering something to one of the nurses, and made some notations on his pad before he walked over to Lorne.

"Major, I'm aware you want to know Colonel Sheppard's and Mr. Dex's condition, and I wish I could give you more information. All I can tell you is they're still in surgery, both in guarded condition."

"What about Teyla and Doctor McKay?"

"Teyla has a serious concussion but no cranial bleeding, which is very fortunate. She will be fine, given some time to rest. Doctor McKay has a serious laceration through the vastus lateral muscle, the rectus femoral muscle… oh… I guess you don't need to know all that. Let's just say, he has a very deep nasty cut, the blade slashed across his thigh; it took nearly forty stitches to close the wound. He lost a lot of blood, and the wound was infected. We're trying to identify the bacterium, but have him on mega doses of broad-spectrum antibiotics, so we should be able to knock it back."

"Doctor, McKay's wound looked really ragged. Do you know what type of weapon was used?"

"Definitely a blade of some sort, not especially sharp, and there were traces of metal flecks in the wound. I would suspect a very primitive, hand forged-knife."

Lorne asked, "What about the radiation they were exposed to, any danger to them?"

"White-cell count was up slightly, but that could be from the infections or the injuries stimulating the immune system. However, it doesn't appear that they suffered a significant enough dose of radiation to do any real harm. Now if you will excuse me, Major, I need to go check on Teyla's latest scans." Lorne nodded and decided if he was going to wait, he was going to sit down. Just as he settled in a chair, Richard Woolsey arrived; he jumped up.

"Mr. Woolsey, did you speak to General Landry?"

"Yes, I did, and while you are in temporary command of the troops, you are to defer to Colonel Caldwell should the need arise."

Lorne pursed his lips, and said, "Yes, sir."

The corners of Woolsey's mouth upturned slightly, "The good thing, Major, is that both Caldwell and I have mellowed over the years."

A tight grin appeared on Lorne's face, "Yes, sir."

"Any word?"

"Not yet, Teyla has a bad concussion but Doctor Breslin feels she'll be fine, McKay's out of surgery to clean out that wound, and the colonel and Ronon are still in surgery."

"Surgery? I thought they both underwent surgery on the Daedalus."

"They did, sir. Colonel Sheppard was bleeding internally, so Dr. Beckett did an exploratory, and after finding the bleeders, he cauterized them, but they didn't sew him up. Beckett decided to bring him here to poke around more."

Woolsey's eyebrow shot up, "Poke around?"

Lorne lifted his shoulders, "Okay, that might be my description."

"Did they take the knife out of Ronon onboard, or do it here?"

"Here… Beckett was worried the Daedalus wasn't equipped if something went wrong. He wanted to get Ronon into the Ancient Scanner to see what they were dealing with before they removed the knife."

"No word at all?"

"No, sir; Doctor Breslin's only comment was they were in guarded condition."

"Caldwell said Sheppard regained consciousness a couple of times, saying something about going back to that planet. Do you know what he meant?"

Lorne shook his head, "I had a chance to ask Doctor McKay. He woke briefly on the ship but all he knew was that Sheppard promised to help the people who captured them."

Woolsey blew out a deep breath, "I suppose we won't know until Colonel Sheppard can tell us. So now we wait." Dragging another chair over, the Atlantis director and Major Lorne waited.

As word spread throughout Atlantis that Sheppard and his team were injured, a few airmen, Marines, and scientists collected in the infirmary's small waiting room. When he first realized some of the Atlantis personnel were gathering outside, Lorne went to speak to them expecting to discover exactly what he found, Corporals Paul Brenner and Ramon Rodriguez had organized the vigil. The two young corporals were extremely loyal to Colonel Sheppard and the colonel to them.

Spotting them immediately, he walked over, "I take it you're responsible for this?"

Corporal Ray Rodriguez nodded, "Yes, sir; Brenner and I know the Colonel's team always stands watch when one of them is injured. Since we were on the Daedalus, we know how seriously they are all hurt. We thought someone should be here for them."

Lorne addressed the others, "No news yet. I'll let you know." Turning to Rodriquez and Brenner, he said, "You two, with me."

As they waited inside the trauma bay, Lorne observed the two young Marines and the infirmary personnel worried as they waited for news. He wondered what Atlantis would be like without Sheppard and his team. That question Lorne decided was one he didn't want to answer.

Another hour passed before Beckett emerged from the surgical bay. From his haggard expression, Lorne knew the doctor was exhausted and concerned. He stopped to speak to Marie Cho, the chief nurse, then walked toward Lorne and Woolsey. As Lorne rose, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the corporals moved closer.

Woolsey's eyebrow raised, "Doctor?"

Beckett tugged the scrub cap from his head, running his fingers through his hair, "They were both a mess. Colonel Sheppard will be out of recovery in about a half-hour. He has two very serious stab wounds, one in his side and one in his upper chest. Fortunately, we managed to get the bleeding stopped but the weapon used was crude, covered in burs and not very sharp, and did a lot of tissue damage. The upper chest wound nicked his right lung, so we repaired it and debrided the wounds." Beckett leaned against a storage unit, "John's lost a lot of blood. We gave him a unit and other fluids to build him back up, but his pressure is very erratic. He's not out of the woods, but I'm hopeful."

Lorne asked, "Ronon?"

"I checked on him before I came out; Doctor Lincoln's just about finished. He has a probable concussion, there's a big lump on the back of his head, but fortunately no cranial bleeding. The blade used was about six inches long, and it was in his side up to its hilt. Lincoln said it was messy inside. Fortunately, Colonel Sheppard must have secured the knife with bandages, so the only damage was from the initial wound. However, his liver, intestines, and gallbladder were perforated, and when we extracted the knife, we had some major bleeders to deal with. He also has an infection, but Lincoln feels he'll recover, as long as he responds to the antibiotics. Now, if you will excuse me, I want to change out of these scrubs and check on the colonel. I'll keep you informed."

~ooOoo~

The world was blurry as Rodney McKay opened his eyes. He rolled his head toward the sound of soft tapping, to see a fuzzy but familiar image. He asked, his voice breaking "Radek?"

At the sound of McKay's weak voice, Zelenka jumped up, "Rodney, jsi vzhůru."

McKay, lifted his hand, waving weakly, "Wha… I'm awake."

"I know, I just said that."

McKay stared blankly at Zelenka for a second, then asked, "Sheppard… the others…"

"Being treated, Teyla's been awake on and off, Ronon's improving," Radek stopped, a shallow sigh escaping.

McKay raised up, grabbing Zelenka's arm, "Sheppard… what about Sheppard?"

"He… he's back in surgery. A blood vessel damaged by one of the stab wounds began bleeding again."

"Stab wounds… how bad is he?"

"Doctor Beckett is cautiously optimistic, to use his words. He said Colonel Sheppard's blood pressure is quite erratic, likely because of the bleeding. Beckett feels his pressure will improve after this surgery."

McKay dropped his head against his pillow, "How did you know what happened to us?"

"Fortunately, when you didn't check in on time, Chuck remembered hearing something said before the gate disengaged. It was inaudible on playback, but he enhanced the audio, and we thought we heard you yelling 'EMP'. We dialed the address again and tried to contact you, without success. Major Lorne ordered a communications drone sent through; we were monitoring it and when we lost contact, the readings indicated it lost power due to electromagnetic radiation."

"Sheppard was hoping you heard me. We lost power seconds after we exited the gate, but momentum carried us about two miles before we crashed. We were lucky no one was hurt, at least then."

"Lorne and Woolsey decided to recall the Daedalus, fortunately, she was only about two hours away under hyperdrive from Atlantis. I explained it would be tricky not only locating your beacons in the radiation on the planet but beaming you aboard would be difficult."

"Especially since you didn't have me to do the calculations."

Zelenka glared at McKay, saying, "Jsi tady, vid," under his breath. Out loud, he said, "It took time to determine the exact frequency of the beam that would penetrate the EM field. Then it took split-second timing to beam all four of you up together when the field was at its weakest."

McKay said, "Thirsty," and motioned for a drink of water. Zelenka poured a glass for him, and as he took a sip, Zelenka asked, "Did you try to get back to the gate?"

"Yes, we managed to get to the gate, but one of the control crystals had been removed. Funny thing about that, don't know if they removed the crystal each time and brought it back. If they did, it wasn't a power crystal, must have been one activating the dialing sequence."

"How else would they be able to use the gate?"

"I don't know… I…"

"Doctor McKay, you're awake." Maria Cho appeared at the foot of the bed. She motioned to another nurse, "Please get Dr. Breslin."

McKay asked, "Sheppard?"

Marie said, "Still in surgery," she patted him on the arm, "they should be done soon. It was going well when I got the last report. Now relax, Doctor Breslin will want to check you."

After examining McKay, Breslin ordered a light meal for him, and McKay was finishing his jello when a medic and nurse rolled Sheppard into the trauma bay. Throwing down his spoon, he called out to Beckett, who was following the gurney.

"Carson, how is he?"

From the bed to his left, McKay heard a gruff voice ask, "Sheppard okay?"

Beckett stopped in front of Ronon's bed, "Ronon, glad you're awake." He checked Sheppard's portable monitor, then continued, "We repaired the bleeder. We missed the cheeky bugger the first time. John's pressure remains more unstable than I'd like but hopefully, this last surgery will take care of that issue."

While the nurses and medics were getting Sheppard settled, Beckett walked between McKay's and Ronon's beds. He took a moment checking Ronon's monitor, then said, "Ronon you were lucky. That knife did a great deal of damage, but Doctor Lincoln did an excellent job putting you back together. Your vitals are strong and your fever is coming down, just a matter of time before you're on your feet."

Ronon replied, "Ready to get up now."

Beckett smiled, "Not going to happen. But I can tell you this, as injured as all of you were, we were lucky to have Lincoln and Breslin here, with Keller on leave."

"That we were Doctor," Richard Woolsey said as he, and Colonel Caldwell entered. Beckett briefed them on his patients' status, then checked on Sheppard, while Woolsey and Caldwell approached McKay.

Woolsey asked, "Doctor, do you feel like talking with us?"

McKay nodded and Woolsey continued, "Major Lorne told us Colonel Sheppard was insisting on going back to the planet after he was beamed to the Daedalus. I know Lorne asked you already but do you remember anything more than you told him?"

"No… all I know is that they attacked us… they kept telling us we were mercenaries there to kill them."

Caldwell asked, "Why did they think that?

"They kept talking about overlords and…"

"They are political prisoners," Ronon interjected.

Woolsey asked, "Political… how do you know?"

"Heard Sheppard talking… to one of them… not sure but heard something about a rebellion and being sent through the gate after being captured. Sheppard told her he would help."

Caldwell asked, "Help with what?"

"Don't know."

Woolsey glanced at the unconscious colonel, "I suppose we need to be patient and wait for Sheppard to tell us himself."

Caldwell, arms crossed behind his back, said, "So, we wait to see what Sheppard's gotten us into."

~ooOoo~

Corporal Paul Brenner gazed about the infirmary as he sipped a cup of coffee a nurse brought him a few minutes before. It was 0300 hours, quiet except for the staccato beats from the instruments and Doctor McKay muttering in his sleep. Ronon had finally dozed off, after trying to stay awake until Sheppard woke up. Teyla, who had regained consciousness a few hours before, managed to eat a little dinner and then fallen asleep.

Beckett had been in and out checking on Sheppard, the last time telling Brenner Sheppard was stable but extremely weak. He glanced at the colonel, remembering his friend Ray Rodriguez's admonition to take care of their CO while he caught a nap. Brenner waited to see the rise and fall of Sheppard's chest before he relaxed.

About half-way through his coffee, a soft murmur broke the silence. At first, he wasn't certain where the sound came from until a louder moan confirmed the voice was Sheppard's. Jumping up, Brenner leaned over the bed.

"Colonel, can you hear me?"

Sheppard's eyes fluttered, his hand reaching toward Brenner. In a raspy low voice, he whispered, "Inan… Inanri… need to…"

"Colonel, let me get the doctor."

As Brenner started to turn, Sheppard grasped his arm, "Need…"

"What do you need?"

"Supplies… food… med-medicine… through the g-gate, tell… be back."

Sheppard's eyes closed, his arm slipping onto the bed. Anxiously, Brenner looked at the monitor, relieved to see a steady pulse and heart rate. Realizing Sheppard had fallen back to sleep, he darted off, looking for a nurse.

Shortly after 0700, Major Lorne joined Woolsey and Caldwell in the main conference room. Acknowledging the two men, he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Colonel Sheppard is still asleep and Beckett refuses to wake him, so I can't ask him about what he said to Corporal Brenner. The others are awake, and I learned quite a bit from them." Lorne spent a few minutes relating the events after the jumper exited the gate, up to the time Ronon and McKay were injured.

Caldwell leaned back in his chair, "So McKay said the people who came through the gate were referred to as refugees?"

"Yes, sir, and Ronon remembers hearing Sheppard and the woman talking about finding a gate on their home planet and some kind of rebellion. He's not clear on any details, said he was drifting in and out of consciousness."

The colonel responded, "I'm uncomfortable about getting involved without more details, like where this planet is and how advanced it is. How do we even know if these people told Sheppard the truth? He does have a tendency to act first, then find out what's happening."

Lorne noticeably bristled but remained silent. Woolsey did not, "I have learned to trust Colonel Sheppard, and if he feels we need to get supplies to those people, then we are going to do just that."

Caldwell took a gulp of coffee, then said, "Richard, despite what people think I trust Sheppard. I'm just saying that despite his desire, we can't save everyone in the galaxy."

Woolsey stood up, "We can try. Major, get food and water, blankets, toiletries, whatever else you think you need to send and check with Doctor Beckett about medications. We'll send a note from Colonel Sheppard to let them know we'll be in touch again."

The hint of a smile crossed Lorne's face, "Understood, sir." He spun toward Caldwell, "Sir," and hurriedly departed, already speaking with the supply chief as he cleared the door.

Caldwell shook his head, "The other thing I've learned over the years is not to forget how loyal these people are to Sheppard."

Woolsey chuckled, "Smart man."

~ooOoo~

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Sheppard was aware of Atlantis softly prodding him to wake up. As he slowly awoke, Sheppard realized his nose was itching. Lifting his arm to scratch the irritation, he felt a sharp tug near his wrist and pain radiated through his arm. He decided against moving it again; his nose would have to itch.

Getting annoyed with Atlantis, he spoke to her through his thoughts, "Enough, I'm awake."

"_I was simply attempting to assist you in regaining consciousness. The others are concerned that you have not awakened."_

Sheppard breathed in deeply, "Okay… you can stop nagging me now."

"_As you wish, Colonel, I will withdraw until you summon me."_

Sheppard sighed; Atlantis sounded a bit miffed. He remained amazed at the Atlantis AI's ability to develop personality traits, unfortunately, she was beginning to sound like McKay. McKay… panic swept through him as he remembered his team was hurt. He forced himself to wake up.

Sensing a presence nearby, he managed to pry open his eyes to narrow slits, enough to see Marie, the head nurse standing next to his bed. He spoke her name, getting no reaction. He realized he hadn't spoken aloud, trying again, he said, "Marie?"

Her face brightened, "Colonel... so good to see you awake, you worried everyone."

"McKay, Tey…"

Marie stopped him, "Teyla and Doctor McKay have been released to their quarters, and Ronon is recuperating nicely." She tapped her COM, "Doctor Beckett; Colonel Sheppard is awake."

Carson Becket raced into the trauma bay, "Colonel, welcome back." He pulled out a penlight and checked Sheppard's pupils causing Sheppard to finch.

"Hey, Doc… don't."

"Quit your complaining, you're lucky to be here."

Sheppard raised his head to reply, then dropped his head onto the pillow, the effort made him dizzy. "How's Ro…"

"Ronon is healing well, good job securing that knife; likely, it kept him from bleeding out. He's been moved to the main ward." Beckett checked the IV port in Sheppard's left hand, "Took a lot of stitches to close Rodney's wound, and a bad infection, but he was doing much better today. I discharged him this afternoon, and attempted to confine him to quarters, but my spies tell me he's already been to his lab." Beckett slipped the hospital gown Sheppard was wearing off his shoulder to check the wound dressing on his upper chest and his side.

"Teyla?"

"Be patient, I'm getting to her." He straightened the gown back, "She's been discharged as well. She had a severe concussion, but her headaches are subsiding, and the nausea has gone away. After four days, she was getting anxious to be with Torren more, so…"

"Four… days…"

"Aye, laddie, you lost a considerable amount of blood. You were bleeding internally when we got you onboard the Daedalus. We cleaned your wounds, cauterizing the bleeders while we were on the ship. I decided to leave the wounds open, give you a couple of units of blood and finish the surgery once we got back to Atlantis. We missed a bleeder; bugger was hiding and had to take you into surgery a second time. You're quite weak, John and we had a difficult time getting your blood pressure stabilized. You have a few weeks of recuperation ahead of you."

"No… gotta get Inanri and her people off that planet."

"Don't worry, we sent them supplies."

"How ….?"

"You regained consciousness a couple of times, once when Corporal Brenner was here. You muttered something about supplies; Lorne took care of that."

"Need to talk to… Woolsey and Lorne."

"I'll let them know, but right now, I want you to rest. I'm going to have some broth brought to you; you need to eat something."

With help from a nurse, Sheppard was having broth when a blustering McKay arrived. "Why didn't someone tell me he was awake?"

Beckett entered the trauma bay behind McKay, "Cheeky bugger, if you'd stayed in your quarters like I told you to, I would have let you know."

Sheppard waved off the nurse, who frowned and looked at Beckett, who nodded. As the nurse gathered the tray, Beckett addressed McKay, "What are you doing here? I believe Doctor Breslin gave you strict instructions to remain in your quarters, off that leg."

"I wanted to see Sheppard… and… you shouldn't have given me crutches if you didn't want me walking around." McKay sat down with a flourish in the chair next to Sheppard's bed.

"He's got you there, Doc," Sheppard cocked his head.

"Cheeky buggers, the lot of you," Becky snarked. "Rodney, you can stay for a few minutes but that's all. I finally managed to get Brenner and Rodriguez out of here, but it took an order from Major Lorne to do that. Don't make me have to set him on you." Beckett took a quick peek at Sheppard's vital, then said to him, "You can chat with Rodney for a few minutes only. He turned to McKay, "I'll be back."

Sheppard sank wearily into the pillow, "Glad to see you walking around… even if you aren't supposed to, but… that never stops us, does it?"

"No."

"How's Teyla?"

"Better, saw her this morning. Kanaan's keeping her corralled in their quarters, so she will rest."

"Smart man." A perplexed look crossed Sheppard's face, "What did Beckett mean…" he took a breath, "about Brenner and Rodriguez?"

McKay shrugged, "The corporals decided since we were all hurt someone had to stand watch for the team. They were here since the Daedalus returned. Once all of us were discharged, and you were stable, Beckett ordered them to get some rest, but it took Lorne to get them out of here."

Sheppard glanced down, a slight smile crossing his face, "Those are two… good Marines."

"Colonel, good to see you awake."

Sheppard looked around to see Woolsey, Caldwell, and Lorne walking into the trauma bay. He bobbed his head, "Good to be awake."

Woolsey approached the bed, "Colonel… we are understandably curious about what happened on that planet. Doctor McKay and Ronon have filled us in on what happened up to when they were injured, but we are sketchy about what happened in the cabin. Are you up to talking?"

"Yeah, so you know that the people on the planet… are political prisoners."

Caldwell answered, "Not really. We know they referred to themselves as refugees. McKay said he heard that when you were first captured, and they took you to the main building."

"They…" Sheppard stopped, his head jerking toward Lorne, "Beckett said you sent supplies?"

"Yes, sir. Captain Royce in the Materiel Unit came through. We could only estimate how many people were there on what Ronon and Doctor McKay told us. Royce put together food, blankets, clothing, and Doctor Beckett sent medicines, based on the observations McKay made about their skin, hopefully enough to take care of all of them. We sent a note in your name telling them we would be back."

"Good job, Lorne."

Pursing his lips before he spoke, Caldwell asked, "Exactly why do these people need help, Colonel?"

Sheppard eyes turned cold, picking up on the edge of sarcasm in Caldwell's voice, "Inanri told me there was a tremor in the mountains and when they went to investigate, they found a cavern where the stargate, orbis they called it, was located. There were numerous consoles in the chamber, and they managed to turn them on. Their scientists finally figured out how to dial the gate, and they visited the planet we were on."

He stopped to take a breath, then continued, "What they didn't do was tell a neighboring territory, Hona, about their discovery until the Honans found out for themselves. When the Honans learned the Lazanans had visited another planet, they invaded and overpowered Inanri's people. When the rebellion started, Inanri said the rebels were betrayed, placed on trial and sentenced them to death. The Horan Overlords, now in control of Lazana exiled them to the planet to await execution." Sheppard was struggling to talk, and reached for the water glass next to his bed. Caldwell was closer and handed the glass to him.

As Sheppard took a drink, Caldwell said, "Sounds like a civil war to me. I don't believe our mission is to take sides in a civil war."

"Our mission is the peaceful exploration of this galaxy and uncovering Ancient artifacts." Sheppard replied, his tone hard, his hand gripping the sheet.

Woolsey stepped forward, "Yes it is Colonel." He looked at Caldwell, "It sounds to me as if the discovery of the gate and other artifacts on this planet are important. I believe we should investigate."

Caldwell locked eyes with Sheppard, then replied, "Perhaps we should."

Sheppard replied, fatigue evident in his voice, "The first thing… we have to do is get those people off that planet. Prisoners or not, being there… is killing them."

"How?" Caldwell asked, "It took considerable effort by Zelenka to beam the four of you aboard through the EM field."

"We bring them through the gate…"

McKay sputtered, "But the gate's broken."

"No… just missing a part. You can fix it, can't you?"

"I… I… probably."

"Then, we need to get…"

"You, laddie will do nothing," Beckett was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, "and the rest of you, out of here, my patient needs to rest."

Woolsey said, "Colonel, the Lazanans have supplies now and they should be all right for a few more days."

Sheppard appeared unconvinced, but agreed with the Atlantis director. Beckett began herding the visitors out when McKay stopped, spinning around on his crutches.

"Wait, I don't understand something, if the gate isn't working, how do the mercenaries' gate off the planet?"

Sheppard flashed a weak but impish grin, "I wondered how long it would take you to ask. They have something we don't have… a portable DHD."

~ooOoo~

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"I was unconscious."

McKay was sitting beside Sheppard's bed, pecking away at his laptop, "Well, you could have told me about the portable DHD."

From the bed next to Sheppard's, Ronon growled, "Enough, McKay; you've been whining for three days."

"I have not been whining."

Sheppard dropped his head against his pillow, "You've had your nose in that database since I told you about the portable DHD. Have you found anything?"

McKay scrunched up his face, ignoring Sheppard as he stared at the pad he was holding. When he looked up, Sheppard was glaring at him. He snarked, "What?"

"Did you find anything about a portable DHD?"

"No… nothing, absolutely nothing… so far."

Sheppard glanced at the infirmary door, "When did you say Zelenka was going to talk to Woolsey about the DHD?

Glancing at his watch, McKay answered, "1000 hours."

Sheppard looked at his own watch, "That was nearly forty-five minutes ago, Lorne said he'd come here as soon as they were done."

"He'll be here; Caldwell's probably got a lot of questions," Ronon said.

"Yeah," Sheppard agreed, tapping his fingers on the mattress.

Another twenty minutes passed before Major Lorne entered the infirmary.

Sheppard sat up, wincing as he moved, "Major"

"The mission's a go, sir," Lorne smiled, "even Caldwell's okay with it. Doctor Zelenka, with Doctor McKay's help put together a repair kit, including all the crystals that are used in the DHD. Colonel Caldwell will be on standby, if we do not dial back to Atlantis within a prescribed time, the Daedalus will depart for the planet to rescue us."

"Who's going to repair the gate?"

"Dr. Zelenka."

"Don't you need him for the calculation if you have to use the Asgard Beam?"

Lorne glanced at McKay, "Uh… sir… Doctor Breslin cleared Doctor McKay to go on the mission, providing he remain on the Daedalus."

Sheppard turned to McKay, "And you were going to tell me this when?"

"Don't get all snippy, I just found out this morning, and you never gave me a chance to tell you."

"I gave you plenty of ….."

"Colonel…" Lorne interjected, "we need to leave. It should be dark on the planet now, and it's a short night. The Daedalus will be on standby. If we don't call in at a prescribed time, Caldwell will head for the planet. In addition to my team, I'm taking Stackhouse and Isaacs' teams along. We'll get the refugees to the gate, hopefully bringing them through that way, if not we'll have them in one place for beam-up."

"Sounds like a plan Major. You should go, and good luck."

"Thank you, sir." Lorne turned on his heel and rushed out of the infirmary.

As Sheppard watched the major leave, Ronon said, "Don't worry, those people are in good hands."

Sheppard nodded, "That they are."

~ooOoo~

"McKay, I want to hear what's going on in the control room, now would you please get me a COM?"

"Beckett's going to be pissed."

"Just get me a COM."

"Okay, but you tell Carson you forced me."

"Oh… yeah… I'm confined to bed… forcing you is not an option. Just get me a COM."

McKay returned fifteen minutes later, "Here," he said as he held out the communications device.

"What took you so long?" Sheppard snapped.

"Injured man here… I'm on crutches or have you forgotten?"

"What channel gives me all communications in the tower?"

McKay snatched the COM back and pressed the minuscule channel selector button on the earpiece. "Channel four will patch you into everything."

"Thanks," Sheppard answered, slipping the COM over his left ear.

"Why are you so gung ho to rescue these people? In case you've forgotten, they tried to kill us."

"I know that, but they were only trying to protect themselves. Besides, some of them are geeks like you. I would have thought you'd be more sympathetic."

"Huh… if Zelenka stabbed me, I wouldn't be too sympathetic with him either."

Sheppard stifled a laugh, wondering how many times that thought had crossed Zelenka's mind. "I don't know. I just think these people… I think they stumbled onto the stargate and with no understanding of what they'd found, and made a lot of mistakes." He pushed himself up, settling higher against pillows, "Ow…" he grimaced from the pain in his side. "I don't like bullies, and the Honans are bullies." He reached for the coffee mug sitting on his half-eaten lunch tray, "Besides… aren't you just a bit intrigued."

McKay stared at him, "Yes… I am. Why do they have a portable DHD, and we don't?"

"Exactly."

"I'm wondering why the gate was inside a mountain. Who were the Ancients hiding from?"

"Lots of questions; any thoughts on the portable DHD?"

"Nothing's turned up in the database, I think it might be a prototype."

"Our old friend Janus?"

"Maybe."

"But my question is how did they activate the consoles in the cavern? Somebody has to have the gene."

"That's a good question, and one I have asked Zelenka to check out. He's searching the database for any mention of this planet. I think we need to ask Atlantis, she should be able to find the data we need much faster."

"No problem, I'll…"

McKay was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed with a vantage point out the door of the infirmary. Beckett had taken Ronon for tests, and they were returning. He whispered, "Beckett's coming."

Sheppard pulled the COM off his ear and tucked it under the covers, as Beckett proceeded Ronon's gurney into the room.

"Well, lads, Ronon's looking good, healing quite nicely."

Ronon waved off the medics and slipped off the gurney, getting into bed by himself. "So can I get out of here?"

Beckett scrunched up his nose, "No… not yet."

Beckett turned his attention to Sheppard, "And you," he glanced at Sheppard's lunch tray, "looks like you didn't eat all your lunch. I told you, until you start eating better you are going to stay right here."

"Well… bring me a steak, and I'll eat." He pointed to the tray, "That… soup is nasty."

Beckett smirked, "Then perhaps we should have Teyla make you some tuttle root soup… that should warm you."

Sheppard muttered, "Blech… I'd rather eat cookie's soup."

"Then eat."

Beckett quickly looked over his patients, then announced he was going to grab lunch with Doctor Lincoln before Lorne returned with the refugees. As soon as he left, Sheppard pulled the COM out and hooked it back over his ear.

"Rodney, how long ago did they leave?"

"About an hour ago, Lorne is supposed to call in at the one-hour mark, if not we'll dial them."

Sheppard turned up the volume and listened in to the control room feed. The first voice he heard was Woolsey's….

"Chuck… we gave them five extra minutes, go ahead and dial them."

"Yes, sir."

Sheppard heard the gate symbols engaged, then the familiar swoosh of the event horizon. When the noise settled, Woolsey spoke, "Major Lorne, Atlantis."

"Sir, this is Captain Isaacs; Major Lorne made contact with the refugees and is currently helping round them up. Doctor Zelenka is working on the DHD."

"Zelenka here, the repairs are going well… I replaced the missing crystal but had some repair work to do. Whoever messed with the DHD was careless… wouldn't have worked even if they'd put the missing crystal back."

"Can you repair it?" Rodney asked, prompting Sheppard to shush him, but McKay dismissed the colonel with a wave of his hand.

"Yes Rodney… just need about ten more minutes."

"Captain Isaacs," Woolsey asked, "how did the refugees react to your arrival?"

"They seemed surprised, sir. They got the supplies, but never expected we would actually rescue them. I think they're happy, but they're all pretty beaten down."

"How long until everyone is at the gate?"

"We have a few here now, sirs. Some of the sickest were brought to the gate first. There were some people out on patrol, and they've been called back. I estimate everyone should be here within the hour if all goes according to the major's plan."

"All right, Doctor Zelenka, once repairs are complete, dial in. If we don't hear from you in a half-hour, we'll dial you again. Captain Isaacs, on my mark, thirty minutes. Mark."

"Understood, sir."

Sheppard muted his COM, "What were you doing? You could have given us away."

"Given you away… I'm supposed to be monitoring. Actually, I should be in the control room in case Zelenka screws something up, so I am going now."

"McKay…"

"No… I will not give you away… go on eavesdropping." McKay grabbed his crutches and hobbled out the door.

Seven minutes before the deadline, Sheppard heard the gate engage. Then Lieutenant Chuck Campbell's voice, "It's Doctor Zelenka's IDC, sir."

As Sheppard listened, he heard a thud, then a shout of 'It's working,' from a distance, likely the gate room.

"Radek, the flashlight came through, and it's working, so the gate is functioning."

"Ah… dobrý… that is a relief."

Isaacs interrupted, "Sir... Major Lorne returned about ten minutes ago with another group of refugees, and has gone back to the compound for the remaining people. They had some belongings they wanted to bring with them. Penan asked we leave the remaining supplies for others who might be sent through the gate. The major agreed, sir; so as soon as he returns… we can send everyone through."

"Why aren't you sending the first group through now?"

"Penan requested they go through the gate at the same time. I don't think he fully trusts us yet, and he wants to be with them as his people enter the gate."

Woolsey dipped his head, "Understood, Captain. I can't say I blame him. All right… we are standing by."

Sheppard looked pensive as he heard the gate disengaged, prompting Ronon to ask, "They get the gate working?"

"Yeah."

"You want to go meet them?"

Sheppard looked up to see Ronon smiling and he nodded, "Yeah."

Ronon said, "Let's go." He rose and walked around to Sheppard. "We need to go now before Beckett gets back."

Sheppard, with Ronon's help slid out of bed, not willing to admit the gnawing pain in his side was getting worse, and he was fairly certain Atlantis' walls weren't actually moving. The two men left the infirmary, making it as far as the transporter before a stern Scottish brogue halted them.

"'Wha'd'ya think you two galoots are up tae?"

Sheppard squeezed his eyes shut, when Beckett lapsed into his Scottish dialect, he knew they were in trouble. Composing himself, he turned around, "Carson… we… were just…"

"Quiet the both of you, back to bed."

"No… I want to be in the gate room when the refugees come through."

"You're in no condition…"

"I promised Inanri I would get them off that planet. I want her to know I kept my word."

Beckett rubbed his brow before speaking, "Laddie, you are giving me a headache." He tapped his foot, "All right... you can go but… in a wheelchair, the both of you."

When Ronon started to protest, Sheppard grabbed him by the forearm, "Wheelchairs are fine."

Ronon grunted in reply.

~ooOoo~

Beckett, needing all of his medical personnel for triage, called for two Marines, under strict orders not to allow Sheppard and Ronon to get out of the wheelchairs, to take them to the gate room. Before they arrived, Beckett contacted Richard Woolsey to let him know Sheppard was on his way. Woolsey was waiting in the gate room when they arrived.

"Colonel… Ronon… good to see you well enough to join us."

"Needed to be here," Sheppard replied.

"I understand," Woolsey glanced at his watch, "if Major Lorne is on schedule, we should have guests in about fifteen minutes." Tapping his COM, the Atlantis director spoke, "Doctor Beckett, are you ready?"

Through his COM, Sheppard heard the reply, "Temporary triage is set up in the troop assembly hall, and I'm on my way to the gate room."

Colonel Caldwell arrived, Doctors Leonard and Breslin accompanying him. "Colonel, good to see you. Ronon…"

The clatter from multiple gurneys arriving interrupted as Beckett entered the gate room with a medical team. The doctor joined them.

"We're all ready for the refugees. The sickest of them will be taken directly to the infirmary. Doctor Breslin will oversee the temporary triage."

Woolsey nodded, "Now we wait."

Seven minutes later, the gate engaged and Lorne's voice came over the COM. "Mr. Woolsey; we have everyone assembled, there are fifty-eight refugees. Doctor Beckett... we have six people who are unable to walk, they are coming through first. See you shortly, Lorne out."

The first patients, carried by Marines and the strong among the refugees, exited the gate within seconds. Quickly, the medical teams placed the sickest people on gurney's and departed for the infirmary, as the remainder of the refugees began to walk through the gate.

Sheppard stood up too quickly and a wave of dizziness overcame him, causing him to stagger. A strong hand grasped his arm to steady him, and he glanced around expecting the hand to belong to Ronon. Instead, the support came from Steven Caldwell.

"Thanks, Colonel." Caldwell only nodded in reply.

Sheppard, Ronon following walked toward the gate, standing to the side as the tattered men and women walked past. As the group thinned out, Doctor Zelenka and two technicians emerged, followed by Lorne and his team escorting Penan, Inanri, and two other refugees.

Inanri spotted Sheppard and ran to him, "You… you told us the truth… you came for us." She looked around the cavernous gate room, "We are safe here?"

He smiled, "Yes... you're safe."

Penan joined Inanri. He dropped the cloth mask from his scarred face, glancing from Sheppard to Ronon, then addressed Sheppard, "You are still healing. I am sorry for our behavior."

"We're fine. You did what you felt was the right thing in order to protect your people, but you were willing to listen. I'm glad you're here."

Beckett appeared, "I need to get these two to triage."

Inanri hugged Sheppard and Ronon, then followed Beckett and Penan out of the gate room.

Two days later, Major Lorne was alone in the conference room awaiting the start of the first full debriefing on the refugees. He was pouring a cup of coffee when he was startled by a voice coming from behind him.

"Mind pouring a cup for me?"

Lorne spun around, to find John Sheppard dressed in black BDU's standing behind him. "Colonel… I thought Doctor Beckett said you were confined to quarters for the next week?"

Sheppard's eyebrows raised, "Got bored."

Lorne poured a cup for the colonel, then crossed over to the desk, saying, "Here sir," as he handed the steaming hot mug to Sheppard. A sly grin on his face, the major said, "You do realize that Doctor Beckett will be quite unhappy."

Sheppard replied, a glint in his eye, "He'll get over it. Update me on what you know, Major."

"Well, sir… we interviewed all the refugees except for three who are too ill to speak. I have to tell you, I believe their story regarding the Honans and the rebellion. They either practiced the details they told, or it's the truth."

"What makes you think they are being truthful?"

"Teldy, Stackhouse, and Isaacs assisted in the interviews and agreed with me, the information given by the refugees is straight forward and collaborated. There were enough nuances and slight differences to account for personal perspective but not for rehearsed accounts."

"So you believe the Honans occupied Lazana, and that the people exiled to the planet were members of a rebellion."

Lorne's head bobbed in agreement, "Yes, sir… we all believe that."

Sheppard was about to reply when Richard Woolsey and Colonel Caldwell walked in, followed by Beckett. Woolsey was about to acknowledge Sheppard when Beckett blew.

"What are you doing here, Colonel? You agree that if I released you, you would remain in your quarters for the next several days."

"Carson, I'm just attending a meeting, not going on a mission."

His eyes flashing, Beckett muttered, "Cheeky bugger," his shoulders slumping in resignation, "All right; you can sit in on this meeting, then back to your quarters." Sheppard replied with a slight nod.

Lorne gave his report, providing more detail than his brief recount to Sheppard. Caldwell leaned his elbows on the table, listening intently, but Sheppard recognized the look on the colonel's face. He was positive Caldwell opposed organizing a mission to Lazana. Slouching in his chair, Sheppard decided this was a battle he was going to win.

Woolsey asked, "Doctor Beckett, please update us on the condition of the Lazanans."

"We have three critical patients, who had health issues prior to being exiled, and at this moment, I cannot predict their survival. We are supporting them as aggressively as we can, but it might not be enough. The majority of the refugees are suffering from severe sunburn and radiation, hence the open sores and cracked skin, and most are responding to treatment. Many of the exiles who recently arrived on the planet have yet to suffer extensive injuries. The exposure to this intense EM radiation, even for a short duration, leads to the development of cancer and likely some are infertile. These people will have to be monitored for years."

Caldwell cleared his throat, glancing at Sheppard before he spoke, "The question before us is what we do now?"

Sheppard's chest tightened; he sucked in a breath, then spoke, "We go to Lazana and put an end to this."

"With all due respect, Colonel, we can only speculate we are being told the truth. I urge caution before we rush into a confrontation here."

Turning to Beckett, Sheppard asked, "Are Penan and Inanri well enough to join us?"

Beckett nodded, "Aye, Colonel." He tapped his COM, requesting a medic bring the two refugees to the conference room.

Sheppard rose to get another cup of coffee, not wanting to continue the discussion, but Lorne waved him off and hopped up to get the coffee urn.

"Colonel," Woolsey asked, "What are you thinking?"

His fingers drumming the desk, Sheppard hesitated before he spoke, then tapped his COM, "McKay, come to the gate conference room." He continued, "I respect Colonel Caldwell's restraint, but we have not thought this through."

"What haven't we considered, Colonel?" Woolsey asked.

"Why the Ancients were on the planet and why they hid the gate inside a mountain." He paused, "And have you considered how the inhabitants managed to activate the consoles and the gate?"

Woolsey and Caldwell exchanged glances, Woolsey responding, "Do you have an explanation?"

"I'm waiting for Doctor McKay to tell you. Late last night, Zelenka found a notation in the database which may shed some light on what's going on here."

A few minutes later, McKay with Zelenka in tow arrived, and directed his comment to Sheppard. "We found something…"

"Tell us, Doctor," Woolsey said.

"There are many sections of the database that we have yet explored… it boggles the mind what might be there, I…"

"Stay on subject, McKay," Sheppard interrupted.

"Right… right… okay…" He wagged his finger, "Sheppard asked Atlantis if there was any mention of the planet Marnera, and she directed us to an entry."

Penan and Inanri arrived as McKay spoke. "You have information about our world?"

Woolsey motioned to the pair to have a seat, "We are just finding out."

McKay said, "It seems that shortly after their arrival in the Pegasus galaxy several million years ago, the Ancients discovered a planet, which they named Primatus. An indigenous primitive humanoid species existed on the planet, and the Ancients decided to modify their DNA, introducing the ATA gene into the population."

"What was their intent?"

"It appears, they wanted to observe how the gene affected the development of the population. Whether they would be able to create the equivalent technology and follow the same path as the Ancients."

Penan asked, "Who are the Ancients?"

McKay gave Penan and Inanri a brief explanation of the Ancients, and Sheppard filled in the rest. "Some of us are descendants of the Ancients who returned to Earth about ten thousand years ago. When the stargate was found on our planet, we discovered how to travel through it, and have visited numerous planets. Our mythology told of an Ancient city, and we found Atlantis."

Penan said, "Not mythology after all…"

Caldwell leaned back in his chair, "Exactly what does this have to do with our problem?"

McKay uttered a harsh grunt, "What it means is that the Ancients were spying on this planet for thousands of years."

"I still don't see how that helps us…"

Inanri interrupted Caldwell, "Penan, remember Professor Mekasus' theories?" She turned to Sheppard, "Long before we discovered the orbis, Mekasus theorized that we were being manipulated. He was a biologist, and he said our development appeared to be accelerated beyond what he considered normal."

Penan's eyes darted around the room, "There were stories, myths really, about strangers who came among us, bringing advances in technology but no one ever proved their existence."

Caldwell leaned onto the mahogany conference table, "Again, what does this have to do with the problem at hand? Do we or do we not intervene?"

Sheppard glared at the colonel then turned to Lorne, "Did you get a good description of the military capabilities of the Honans?"

"Yes, sir; at least, one of the refugees was a member of the Lazanan military at one time, so he gave us quite a bit of information."

Looking to the two refugees, Sheppard asked, "How widely known are these myths about the mysterious visitors?"

Inanri answered, "Fairly well known, but most are dismissed as fables. John, we had no knowledge of the orbis… we could not associate it with these stories."

"Was there any equipment in the cave you could not get to activate?"

Penan nodded, "Yes… there were several consoles we could never power up."

A slight smile touched Sheppard's lips, "I have an idea."

~ooOoo~

A low buzz filled the gate room, several Marines wearing black BDUs and heavily armed were standing at rest, chatting quietly as they waited. Captains Stackhouse, Isaacs, and Lieutenant Brody Myles were standing on the landing just below the control room watching as Colonel Sheppard and his team, along with Majors' Lorne and Teldy conferred with Richard Woolsey.

Woolsey folded his arms across his chest, "Colonel… you are convinced this will work?"

The left corner of Sheppard's mouth rose slightly, and he cocked his head, "Not convinced of anything, but we need a reason to gate onto the planet. If we're lucky, our little charade will buy us time until we can determine what's going on."

A troubled expression crossed Teyla's face, and she dropped her head. Sheppard was all too familiar with the look; she was not happy. He pulled her off to the side, "Okay, spit it out, what's wrong?"

"I am uncomfortable with telling these people we are the Ancestors. We should not lie to them."

"I'm not lying,Teyla. I have the gene."

"You know exactly what I mean." She lowered her voice, her hand clenching the grip on her P90, "Telling these people our ancestors placed the gate on their planet and then followed their progress is misleading."

Sheppard scratched his head, "Part of our story is true; many of us carry the gene, and we are on Atlantis. And if I am not mistaken, you call the Alterans, ancestors. Besides, according to the database, the Alterans did introduce the gene into the population and monitor them."

Teyla didn't respond, irritating Sheppard, but he remained calm. "Look, I understand you feel we should tell the truth, and yes, we're stretching the truth a bit. But I think this is the best way to approach the situation until we know what's going on."

"I understand what you are saying, Colonel. It's just the inhabitants of the Pegasus galaxy have been tormented enough, lying to them is unfortunate."

"Call it a little white lie…" Sheppard stopped as Chuck motioned to him.

Striding over, he asked, "Caldwell?"

Chuck nodded, "The Daedalus is in position."

Turning to Woolsey, "Sir, permission to go?"

"Yes."

Sheppard acknowledged Woolsey and headed toward the stairs. As he passed Teyla, he asked quietly, "We okay?"

"Yes, we are okay," she answered and fell in behind Sheppard, McKay and Ronon. Lorne and Teldy waited on the landing.

At the top of the gate room stairs, Sheppard stopped to address the assembled troops. "The mission is a go. The Daedalus radioed she has arrived at the planet. Stick to our cover story. Hopefully, we'll gain the intel we need to settle this conflict and discover what the Ancients were doing on the planet. Our goal here is no bloodshed, by anyone. That said, defend yourselves if necessary."

Once he reached the gate room floor, Sheppard motioned for Chuck to dial the gate. When the event horizon settled, the first line of Marines, armed with Wraith stunners disappeared through the gate. Seconds later, Lieutenant Brody radioed the chamber was secure prompting Lorne and Teldy to head the remaining troops through the gate. Sheppard, flanked by Corporals Brenner and Rodriguez, and his team followed.

~ooOoo~

Sheppard emerged through the gate to find ten Honan military personnel, weapons drawn, and handful of frightened people surrounded by Atlantis personnel. He walked across the open area in front of the gate and stood next to Major Lorne.

"Problem?"

"No sir… we've suggested these gentlemen put down their weapons. However, they seem a bit slow to respond."

Sheppard nodded and the Marines standing closest to the Horan soldiers quickly disarmed them.

One of the others, a thin, middle-aged man with pale unkempt hair, took a few steps forward. In a halting voice, he asked, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

Crossing the space between them, Sheppard gave the man a slight smile, "My name is Colonel John Sheppard, my team and I are from Atlantis. Your name is?"

"I am Professor Evo Terka, and these are my staff and students." He gestured to six people standing clustered together. "You say you are from Atlantis?" Sheppard nodded and Terka continued, "You have an orbis like this?"

"Yes we do, and we use it to travel throughout the galaxy."

"Why have you come here?"

"We came here to see the results of our experiment?"

"Ex-experiment, I don't understand."

"Many millennia ago, my ancestors, the Alterans, visited your planet and set up this observation outpost to monitor your people. However, over time, we lost track of you, at least until, you activated the Portia, or stargate as we call it. We came to investigate."

Sheppard watched Terka carefully, Inanri had told him the professor was intelligent and savvy, and might not be easily fooled. However, she had not taken into consideration the condition they would find the Lazanans in. All the researchers in the cavern were pale, their clothes hanging loosely on gaunt frames, dark circles under their eyes denoting exhaustion.

Terka glanced over his shoulder at his people, "We… we only discovered the… uh… outpost four years ago. We stumbled on how to use the orbis… stargate… but we could only journey to one planet."

Deciding not to push Terka too much, Sheppard asked, "Why the security?" He tossed his head toward the Honan soldiers, watching as Terka's eyes widened. He was certain the scientist wanted to tell him the truth but was too frightened.

"We are out here alone in the mountains, and the government felt our work was too important to leave us unprotected." A bead of sweat formed on the professor's upper lip.

Sheppard smiled, "That makes sense." He turned to McKay, "Professor Terka this is our chief scientist, Doctor Rodney McKay. Why don't the two of you get acquainted while I speak to your security?"

As Sheppard, with the corporals escorting him, followed Lorne to the area where the Marines had taken the soldiers, he took time to gaze around the enormous cavern. Outside of the gate area, there were numerous consoles, some active, but most were not. Near the back of the cavern, several cubicles were visible; some appeared to be work rooms, some sleeping quarters. Scattered about were freestanding light screens and white chairs like those on Atlantis. Along what Sheppard assumed was the mountain side, a metal wall was built into the rock, double doors no doubt leading to the outside.

"Major Teldy, who is in charge here?"

"This is Commander Bueas, Colonel. He says he is the squadron leader."

"Commander."

The young commander, who appeared intimidated when they first arrived, had recovered, "I demand to know who you are and what you are doing here."

"I told you, we came because we discovered the stargate was activated. We came to learn about you and how far you have advanced. How do we contact your government?"

"I can radio Prime Commander Helion and inform him of your arrival."

"Please do, Commander." Sheppard turned to Teldy, "Major, please give the commander and his men their weapons back." He looked at Bueas, "I trust you will not attempt to harm any of my people. If you do, it will be the last thing you do."

The commander nodded and Sheppard, Lorne and the corporals returned to Ronon and Teyla. Sheppard shrugged, "Now we wait. The commander is contacting his commander." He jerked his head toward the console McKay and Terka were huddled over, "How are they doing?"

Teyla answered, "Doctor McKay is doing well and has stayed with our plan. In fact, he seems quite animated now that he has located the ZPM. He says it is approximately half-full."

"Rodney playing with Ancient tech should keep him occupied for a while."

Ronon asked, "You sure about this Sheppard? According to Penan, the Honans are well-armed."

Sheppard crossed his arms, resting them on the stock of his P-90, "Yeah... I noticed… their weapons are more sophisticated than the Genii's."

Ronon grinned, "But not this good," and held up his blaster.

"I hear that Chewie."

Teldy and her team escorted Bueas to a non-Ancient console, and after a few minutes, they headed toward Sheppard. As they approached, Corporals Brenner and Rodriguez moved beside the colonel. Sheppard whispered, "You're enjoying playing body guard aren't you, Rodriguez?" The corporal remained intense, an almost imperceptible nod his only reply.

"Colonel Sheppard, Prime Commander Helion will be arriving from Lazana City within the hour."

"Thank you, Commander."

With the Marines and the Honan soldiers keeping a wary eye on each other, Sheppard and his team toured the outpost. Sheppard pulled McKay away from Terka, "So what have you found?"

"This place is amazing. From what I can tell, and I haven't told Terka anything, the Ancients managed to incorporate the gene into the DNA of the developing humanoids on the planet."

Teyla asked, "The Ancestors did not seed this planet as they did others in the galaxy?"

McKay replied, "No… apparently they found a developing humanoid race and tweaked its DNA, to make a human with the gene. I haven't gotten very far but I believe the Ancients accelerated their evolution."

"Sounds like our Ancients, always meddling."

"Like we don't?"

Sheppard glared at his friend, but shrugged, "Maybe…" He glanced over at the consoles, "You something for me to activate?"

"There is a holograph imager, which I imagine it explains what the Ancients were doing here, but I doubt we want to give that away. There's a biosensor that needs your magic touch. It will open up a large HUD and look quite impressive. I sort of let Terka know you were one of the 'few' supergene types."

"Don't forget that…" Sheppard grinned

Before McKay could reply, the outside doors opened and a tall heavy-set man, dressed in the same dark-green tunic of the Hona soldiers entered the chamber. Sheppard groaned inwardly; this guy exuded more arrogance than Cowan of the Genii.

The prime commander strode toward Sheppard, his voice coarse and brash, "You must be Colonel Sheppard."

"I am, and you?" Sheppard used his most condescending tone.

"I am Prime Commander Helion, and I am in command here. I demand to know why you are here."

Sheppard cocked his head, "I'll be happy to discuss the reason for our visit with the leader of your government."

"And what makes you think I will allow a group of…" he glanced around the room, "soldiers we know nothing about to meet with the Overlord."

"I assure you, Prime Commander it will be in your best interest to do so."

As if on cue, McKay yelled out, "Colonel Sheppard, I need you."

Ignoring Helion, Sheppard walked to the console where McKay was standing, "What do you need?"

"Activate this console please."

Sheppard nodded, closed his eyes and concentrated. Within seconds, the crystals lit up, and a holographic screen appeared above the console. From behind him, he heard Terka gasp.

The Lazanan professor asked, "We have been attempting to turn that console on since we found this place. How did you do that? You didn't touch it, and it came on."

"I believe Doctor McKay mentioned I have a very strong gene which controls this equipment."

Helion pushed Terka out of the way, "What is this machine?"

McKay answered, "This machine is will provide us with biological data of what our ancestors created here."

"Created? What do you mean by created?"

Sheppard answered, "We created you."

As Helion absorbed his words, Sheppard glanced at Teyla, wondering if she was still displeased with their plan. She simply raised an eyebrow in response.

Helion spoke, his voice slightly less caustic, "Colonel I believe the Overlord would like to speak with you. Come with me."

"We would be honored. I would like to leave all but my personal guards, and a select few of my team here to continue going over the data."

Helion offered a slight smile, "But of course, Colonel… you may leave whomever you choose and my men will stay here to assist them."

After Helion joined Commander Bueas, Sheppard gathered McKay, Ronon, Teyla, Lorne and Teldy. "Okay… so far so good, once we meet the Overlord we'll have a better chance to deal with this."

Teyla said quietly, "These scientists have obviously been badly treated. You were right to insist we come here."

Sheppard smiled, "Let's see how this turns out, then we'll know if it was the right thing to do."

"You know this is a trap," Ronon said.

"Yeah… I know." He addressed Teyla, "That's why you, Teldy and most of the troops will stay here. Caldwell is in orbit and if we do not return in six hours, contact Atlantis and the Daedalus. Penan said the Honans have jamming equipment, which means we might not be able to communicate with Caldwell." He turned to McKay, "Let Doctor Franks stay here and continue with the data; I want you with me; Ronon, Lorne, Stackhouse, Brody with me as well."

"And us, sir?"

Sheppard spun around, facing Corporals Brenner and Rodriguez. He flashed the smallest of grins, "Can't go anywhere without my personal body guards."

From across the room, Helion called to see if they were ready to depart. Sheppard waved his arm and quickly spoke to Teyla. "Find out what's been happening to these people." To Teldy he said, "Major, if the moment presents itself, neutralize the Honans."

~ooOoo~

Transport vehicles much like Earth-style jeeps hurried along what appeared to be a brand-new road, cut through the mountains. In the distance, a large city spread along a rocky shore of a river leading to an ocean in the distance. Soaring buildings with curves and angles created a futuristic skyline.

Sheppard was sandwiched between Helion and a large Honan guard in the back seat. His 'bodyguards,' Corporals Brenner and Rodriguez were sitting in the open jump seats in the rear of the vehicle. The remainder of his team was scattered throughout the four other vehicles following. Divide and conquer appeared to be Helion's plan, and one Sheppard could do nothing about at the moment.

He shifted in the seat, taking some comfort in the fact they still had their weapons. He wasn't fooling himself, however; they were not in a position to use them. As they approached the city, Sheppard hoped their plan worked. They wanted to the Honans to believe they were going to be allies… valuable allies who could take them off world. At least until they found a way to break the Honans hold on Lazana.

Deciding to prod Helion to talk, Sheppard asked, "How long have you been the Prime Commander?"

The Honan's head moved slightly, but he didn't look at Sheppard, "I've been an officer for nearly twenty years."

"Must be nice to be stationed in such a beautiful city."

"I'm from Hona, haven't been in this city long."

"I see, your military is global."

Helion jerked his head toward Sheppard, "Quiet, the Overlord will answer any questions."

Sheppard decided to remain quiet and concentrated on the city they were approaching. It was late afternoon, the sun low turning the sky into a golden hue. Veering away from the bay, they crossed a bridge over an inlet, and Sheppard saw a complex of buildings nestled in the craggy rock bluff. A ten-story circular building dominated the complex, with other structures of angled metal and what appeared to be a concrete-like material jutted into the bluff. He recognized the architectural lines as similar to those on Atlantis. Maybe the scientists were right, genes left the imprinting of those who lived before.

Once across the bridge, the vehicles pulled into a large plaza next to the tall round structure. Sheppard, the corporals and the remainder of the Atlantis team were hustled through a side door into what appeared to be a security area. Helion met with a tall, slender man in a similar uniform, speaking privately for a moment. The man turned and headed to an elevator, and Helion joined Sheppard.

"That man," Helion pointed to McKay, "he is the scientist?

Sheppard nodded, "Yes he is Doctor McKay."

Motioning to several Horan soldiers stationed in the vestibule, he ordered, "Bring him," pointing to McKay, "take the rest to the conference room."

Sheppard's jaw tightened at Helion's tone when he uttered the word 'conference,' but there was nothing he could do about it now. They knew they were walking into a potential trap; his only solace was in orbit over the planet. Caldwell would not let him down.

Helion motioned for him and McKay to follow, and after a quick glance at Lorne, who nodded, he allowed himself to be led away.

The elevator ride took them to the top floor of the building. They were ushered into a large room, its circular windowed walls offering a view of the ocean and in the far distance, a vast land mass. The man standing at the head of an enormous gleaming wood conference table quickly drew Sheppard's attention. He had no doubts this man was the Overlord.

Helion's arrogance paled in comparison to the man standing before him. Tall, his gray hair long and pulled into a ponytail, his eyes black and piercing. He was dressed in a brown tunic and pants, a heavy gold medallion on a chain around his neck. He folded his arms across his chest, and Sheppard noticed his long fingers, each adorned with a massive gold ring.

The man spoke, his voice deep and resonant, "Colonel Sheppard welcome to Marnera. I am Overlord Darmon. These are my aides, Master Zere and Master Matias" He swept a long arm toward the table, "Please sit down."

Sheppard sat, as did Darmon and two of the other men who were in the room, while McKay stood with Helion. With a flick of his wrist, Darmon motioned for a steward to bring refreshment. As the steward was pouring a hot beverage, he settled in the high-backed chair.

"We are very intrigued by your appearance, Colonel. Please tell me why you are here."

"We are here because our sensors indicated the stargate on this planet was activated. When it was, it set off an alarm. Apparently, the experiment our ancestors began on this planet had been forgotten."

"Yes, experiment… I have been told your people decided to use ours for their experiments." He drug his long fingers across the table, "I find the arrogance of one race believing they have the right to manipulate another appalling."

Sheppard's chest rose as he fought the urge to accuse Darmon of murder. He simply smiled, "The Altarians, the race I am descended from, was arrogant, but with reason. We possess very advanced technology and some of the most powerful. In fact, most of the Pegasus galaxy…"

Darmon interrupted, "The Pegasus galaxy?"

"Yes, the galaxy your planet resides in." Sheppard leaned back in his chair, "As I was saying, most of the planets in this galaxy were seeded by the Alterans. However, there were some planets already in the process of evolution. In the case of your planet, they felt the inhabitants were in the perfect situation to do a bit of gene manipulation, and add an Alteran gene to your makeup."

"And what advantage would this gene give us?"

"You could access all that equipment in the cavern. Your people have already shown they are able to utilize the consoles and dial the gate. We may find that there are some among you who hold as strong a gene as I have."

"As you have… what makes you so special?"

"I'm a direct descendent of the Alterans." Sheppard leaned on the right arm of the chair, "Now, Overlord Damon, tell me about your world."

Darmon took a sip of the hot beverage in front of him, "Colonel, please partake of our delicious grama. I'm certain you will like it."

Sheppard picked up the cut, taking a whiff of the spicy aroma, much like cardamom. He took a sip, "Nice. Now, tell me about your planet."

"You are tenacious, Colonel. Actually, I have only been the Overlord of this planet for a short time. I am from Hona, the other province on the planet. We are currently in the province known as Lazana."

"Two provinces but one government, very enlightened."

Darmon gazed at Sheppard, an amused look on his face, "Not always. The Lazanans chose not to tell us about the discovery of the orbis. We corrected their mistake of choosing not to share by taking over.

"Sometimes a wise choice, Overlord."

"Colonel Sheppard, why are you really here? Somehow, you do not strike me as a generous man. You carry yourself as a warrior, Helion says you have two bodyguards who are constantly at your side, and you left several heavily armed warriors at the chamber." He pursed his lips, running his fingertips along the jagged scar on his cheek, "I believe you to be too formidable to not have an ulterior motive."

"Let's just say advancement within the ranks of the Alteran military brings a lot of power but there is more to life than power. I like to take advantage of trade opportunities," Sheppard paused, "I've done quite well trading with our allies."

Darmon held Sheppard's gaze for a moment before he tilted his head slightly and said, "I believe we might be able to come to an arrangement. I, too, have done well trading with my 'allies.'"

Sheppard noticed as the Overlord spoke, he toyed with the numerous rings he wore. Intrigued, Sheppard asked, "You certainly have a penchant for gold, do those rings hold significance?"

A sinister smile crossed Darmon's face, "They do, Colonel, and one you might remember. Each ring represents someone who got in my way. Let's just say, I like to remember their last moments."

"You do have a certain flair for the dramatic, Overlord. I won't forget that."

"Now, I have many questions about your people and this experiment they performed on us. You mentioned a gene given to us. Will this gene provide us with the ability to operate the machines in the cavern?"

"Yes, if the gene is powerful enough. It is my understanding that once you were given the gene, if it activated in your entire population, the ability to use it should be strong. If it did not take throughout your population, it may have been diluted over the years. Testing the population will determine the gene's strength, and who might possess it."

"Then we will test them and find those who can be helpful. Now, tell me about this orbis… where can it take us?"

Sheppard smiled, "It can take you places you cannot imagine." He turned looking at McKay, "I believe Doctor McKay can provide you with that information."

Darmon waved McKay to the table, and with a nervous glance at Sheppard, the scientist sat down next to him.

Opening his laptop, McKay launched into a description of the Pegasus galaxy, all prepared false information. While McKay chattered, the hairs on the back of Sheppard's neck bristled as he watched Zere, one of the aides sitting next to the Overlord. As McKay opened the laptop, the aide's eyes widened. Leaning over to Darmon, he whispered something then left the room. Sheppard's spidy sense kicked into overdrive. Something was wrong.

A few minutes later he discovered what as Zere returned carrying a small metal case. Adrenaline flooded Sheppard as he realized the case was a drug case, a case used by Doctor Beckett when he set up clinics off-world. A case embellished with the Atlantis logo on the lid, the same logo adorning McKay's laptop. The case was likely left on the refugee's planet. The game was up. They'd been made.

The overlord spoke with Zere for a moment, then slowly rose. Staring at Sheppard, he slammed his fist onto the wooden table, "You nearly had me fooled." He crossed the few steps to Sheppard, who jumped out of his seat. Guards rushed to Sheppard and McKay restraining them, as Darmon grabbed McKay's laptop.

"This," he said, pointing to the Atlantis emblem, "symbol appears on a box we found on the only planet accessible to us. A planet where we exiled the traitors who would overthrow their government. Traitors who are no longer on that planet." He threw the laptop down, ignoring McKay's protest, "Now I find evidence that you were there." He stepped closer to Sheppard, "You have attempted to deceive an Overlord, a crime punishable by immediate death. However, I am not done with you. I want the information you hold and you will give it to me."

He turned to the aide still holding the drug case, "Take them to the catacombs and be certain they all receive a taste of our hospitality." Darmon started to walk away but turned, motioning to the guard who restrained Sheppard, "Wait… Colonel, I think I owe you this."

Drawing back his arm, he struck Sheppard full force in the left jaw, leaving imprints of the ornate rings on the colonel's cheek. Sheppard fell slack unconscious, and the guards him dragged away, hustling McKay out behind him.

~ooOoo~

He silently begged for the shouting to stop, but it wouldn't go away. He shouted back but the shrill noise continued, sending sharp pains through his head. He lashed out as he felt something touch his arm, struggling more as something heavy pushed against his arms. Fighting against the weight, the shrill sounds began to soften, becoming clearer.

"Colonel… Colonel Sheppard… calm down, sir."

Sheppard forced his eyes open to see a blurry face above him, as he began to focus he realized the face belonged to Corporal Brenner. As the corporal's grip relaxed, Sheppard pushed himself up, managing to mutter, "Oww… head hurts…"

"I hear you, sir. Here, let me help you up."

As Brenner helped him lean against the wall, Sheppard got a good look at the corporal, "Brenner, you look… like crap."

"Yes, sir… had a bit of a run-in with a pissed-off Horan thug." Brenner's lip was split and a purple and red egg-sized bruise rose over his left eye, dark bruises on his jaws. He grunted in pain as he settled on his knees next to Sheppard.

"SITREP, Corporal?"

"Not good, sir. They brought us to this cellblock nearly two hours ago. You and Doctor McKay were already here."

Sheppard interrupted, "Where's McKay?"

"They took him, along with Major Lorne about twenty minutes ago. Ronon and Stackhouse haven't come back yet. Lieutenant Myles and Ray are over there sir," Brenner pointed to the opposite side of the cell. Rodriguez and Myles were bloodied and still.

"How bad?"

"Really roughed us up, the lieutenant's been awake, think he's just sleeping now, but Ray took a hard hit to his head. His pupils are reactive, and he woke up briefly and knew where he was."

"What happened when they took you?

"Rodriguez, Brody and I were taken together… the Prime Commander was there along with some of his men. He asked us what we were really doing here, where Atlantis was. We gave them nothing, Colonel."

"Never doubted that… two hours?" Sheppard looked at his watch, as Brenner answered yes, "That means there's under three hours before the Daedalus comes looking for us." He touched his ear, "Well, didn't figure they'd leave us the COMS."

Lieutenant Brody Myles stirred, propping himself up on his right arm, "Colonel?"

"Yes, I'm awake."

"That's good, sir. Shades of the Lucian Alliance, don't you think?"

"Not that bad I hope, Brody."

"Me too, Colonel, I don't…" Myles stopped as the metal doors at the end of the corridor opened and two burly men appeared dragging Ronon, another followed with Stackhouse, a jailor trailing behind.

The jailor banged the cell bars with a large club, snarling, "Don't move."

A guard roughly pushed Ronon through the opening, and the Sateda fell onto the hard floor. Another shoved Stackhouse, who stumbled but remained upright. One of the guards stepped in and grabbed Sheppard's arm, jerking him to his feet.

"You're awake. The Prime Commander will see you now." Pinning Sheppard's arms behind his back, the soldier led him from the cell.

Sheppard was taken to a chamber on the same level as the cell block. The room was furnished with a table and chairs against the wall and in the center of the room, a hook hanging from the ceiling. Sitting at the table was Prime Commander Helion. He stood up and leisurely walked toward Sheppard, stopping a few feet away.

"Ah… Colonel Sheppard you have greatly angered the Overlord. For your insolence, you should be dead already, but he wants us to keep you alive. I think he feels you might be a valuable trade with your people. I think you should die." He moved until his nose was inches from Sheppard's, "Personally, I'd like to kill you myself." He motioned to one of the guards in the room, "Bind him and hang him up."

As the guard secured Sheppard's wrists and slipped them over the hook, Helion said, "Don't worry about your friends in the mountain, we have sent soldiers there. I would say by now they have eliminated the soldiers who came with you."

Sheppard smiled, "I doubt that, your," he glanced about the room, "people are no match for mine." The soldier nearest Sheppard growled and threw a punch into Sheppard's abdomen, knocking the air out of him.

Helion laughed, "Yes… no match. Yes, you and the others in the cell are certainly no match." He said to one of the guards, "Open the shutters."

A window appeared into another room, where Rodney McKay and Major Lorne were both hanging from hooks in the ceiling. McKay appeared unconscious, but Lorne was repeating, "Major Evan Lorne, that's all you get."

Blood covered both men. Lorne had a deep gash across his forehead and McKay's lip was split and a jagged cut beside his left eye.

Sheppard's gut clenched, but he remained expressionless as he spoke, "My people are aware of the risks, are you Helion? Treating us this way will only harm you in the end."

"You lied to us."

"I did. I wanted to find out what was really happening here, to see if you were strong enough to deal with us. I have my answer. You clearly aren't."

Helion rushed toward Sheppard, striking him in the head with his fist. "Not strong enough, you are at my mercy."

"A-And you will never see the …" Sheppard spit out blood, "wealth… the Alterans… could provide you now."

His chest heaving in anger, Helion drew back his hand, then stopped, "My orders are to explain to you the consequences of lying to the Overlord. When you've had a taste of what we can offer, you will wisely cooperate."

Turning to the guards, the Prime Commander ordered, "Teach him a lesson, then take him to the cell. The Overlord will deal with him."

Helion left the room, and the largest of the guards in the room smiled, "Let me go first."

~ooOoo~

Courtesy of the guards, Sheppard slammed onto the cell floor, knocking the wind out of him once again. Through the roaring in his ears as he fought for breath for breath, he heard Lorne's voice.

"Colonel… you okay?"

Rolling onto his side, Sheppard groaned, "I'm fine." He pushed himself up, taking stock of his troops. McKay was sitting on a cot, slumped against the wall, with his eyes closed. The others were awake, but bloodied and battered. Brenner and Myles struggled to their feet to assist Sheppard.

As they helped him to one of the cots, where he sat down next to Ronon, Sheppard said, "Tell me I don't look as bad as you guys."

Myles grimaced revealing blood smearing his teeth, "Sorry, sir, can't do that."

"McKay?"

Lorne answered, "The doc took some tough punches, but he stayed strong. Good thing, they pulled most of the punches, Colonel; they didn't hurt us too badly… just wanted to get our attention."

"Yeah, I agree, but at the moment my side is telling me otherwise." Sheppard shifted his weight to his left to take pressure off his still healing knife wound.

Rodriguez rose gingerly and came to Sheppard, "That's why Doctor Beckett didn't want you to come on this mission, sir. Let me look…" He pulled the colonel's BDU shirt and T-shirt up, to check the bandage still covering his wound. "Good… it's not bleeding, but you've got some fresh bruises developing."

"Yeah, I feel 'em. Ronon you okay?"

Gruffly, Ronon answered, "Yeah."

Stackhouse shook his head, uttering a low chuckle, "The guards weren't too happy with Ronon, sir. He broke one guard's arm and knocked another one out cold before they got his hands tied. He got a few extra licks for his efforts."

Sheppard leaned against the wall, "Good job, Chewie."

Taking a few breaths, as deep as he dared, Sheppard attempted to slow his heart rate before he continued, "Time?"

Lorne answered, "Forty-five minutes before Teldy is supposed to check in with the Daedalus."

"Helion told me they sent troops to the mountain chamber. Our people may be compromised, or they may be back on Atlantis."

"Either way sir, the Daedalus will be here."

"Yeah, Caldwell won't let us down. Everyone get some rest while you can. Rodriguez... keep an eye on McKay."

Sheppard closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax as much as possible. If they could survive for forty-five minutes, the Daedalus would beam them up. But that didn't solve the problem; the Lazanans were still under the Overlord's rule. He was attempting to formulate a plan when the metal doors clanged open again. He struggled to stand up and walked to the bars, surprised at tall gray-haired man standing in front of him.

"Master Matias is it? Here to escort me to the Overlord?"

Matias spoke, his voice emotionless, "I have questions, Colonel, and I need the truth. All is not what it appears, and if you answer me truthfully, I may be able to help you."

"Fair enough, ask your questions."

"Did you rescue the people who were exiled to the planet?

"Yes."

"Why?"

Sheppard hesitated; Matias's directness and demeanor led him to consider the man was trustworthy. He answered, "The planet was killing them. Extreme electromagnetic radiation from the sun was making them very ill. I'll admit, our relationship started off badly; the refugees were frightened of us. A refugee named Inanri told me mercenaries hired by the Honans came periodically to take one of them away for execution. They thought we were there to do the same. Things got out of hand, but we managed to rescue them from the planet. At the moment, most of them are safe and under medical care on Atlantis."

"Most?"

"Three of them are quite ill, but our doctors are doing all they can for them."

"There's more to this… tell me the rest."

"Look, we…" a wave of dizziness swept over Sheppard, and he grabbed the bars for support, "discovered the Ancients established an outpost on your planet and give your ancestors the gene, then monitored your progress. We decided to investigate to see what the result was; besides, I hate bullies." He paused to take a breath, "I have a question. Inanri told me when Hona learned about the outpost and the planet, they invaded and took control of Lazana. Is that true?"

Matias shook his head, "Not exactly. The Overlord is a vigilante, who took advantage of the unrest in Hona when we learned the Lazanans kept this huge discovery from us. There were two coups, Darmon seized control of both Hona and Lazana."

"Which side are you on?"

"I am loyal to Hona, and want to restore my government. We were willing to negotiate an agreement with the Lazanans regarding the orbis and the other information they discovered. Darmon, who was the head of our military, wanted more; he wanted complete control, and he took it. He had enough loyal soldiers and mercenaries to accomplish his goals. We have been working covertly to take back our government, and your arrival has been most opportune. We are ready to move on the Overlord, but first I need to know if you can help us."

Sheppard glanced behind him, the expressions on his team's faces told him all he wanted to know. "Yes, we'll help."

Matias motioned for one of his men to open the cell door, "Then come with me. We're breaking you out of this prison."

As his companions exited the cell, Sheppard asked Matias, "Any idea where our gear is? We could use our weapons and our COMs."

"I imagine they could be on this level. Narran will know. Hurry, we need to get out of here before Helion's men come back."

Matias lead them through the metal doors at the end of the cellblock where four more men joined them. Continuing through a maze of corridors and up four flights until they reached a second set of doors, he turned to Narran who was behind Sheppard and his team, "Would their weapons be near here?"

"Yes, Master; possibly down that passageway stored in the armory."

"Take two men with you and see if you can find them."

Narran nodded, Stackhouse and Brenner saying they would go with Matias' men.

"Colonel, once we go through these doors we will be in a more public area of the compound. I expect there will be some security there. Darmon feared a counter-coup and imprisoned the Lazanan government officials and security forces in the catacombs, which can be accessed from the lobby. He also sent most of the Horan officials and military to the prisons in our capital."

Sheppard asked, "How did you escape that fate?"

Matias gazed into the distance, then answered, "We were forced to sign an oath of allegiance. He handpicked the soldiers he wanted and forced us to sign the oath, warning that our families were in danger if they disobeyed. When word of the coup passed through the ranks, some of us vowed to find a way to defeat him. In the last two years, we have stockpiled weapons and recruited citizens to assist us. We were simply waiting for a time to put our plan into action."

"You're ready now?"

"Yes, we are ready."

"Then I may have a way to help you, but first we have to get off this planet."

"Go back to the cavern to use the orbis?"

Sheppard smiled, "There's another way."

Before Sheppard could continue, Narran and the others returned with the Atlantians gear. Sheppard immediately grabbed a COM and tried to contact the Daedalus with no luck.

"Crap… Penan told us you have a dampening field interfering with transmissions. Any way to disable it?"

Matias thought a second, "Possibly… Darmon didn't want any contact between Hona and Lazana. That's why he ordered communications be carried out only over encrypted cable connections. All other transmissions are blocked, but I think there is a way-station for the jamming equipment somewhere in the compound."

Narran spoke up, "Master, the way-station in on top of the tower. I can send Jessir and Magi to disable it, they have security clearance for that area."

"It will be dangerous."

"Yes, but it will be the beginning of recovering our freedom. We are prepared to do what we have to do."

"Then do it." Matias turned to Sheppard, "What is your plan?"

"We have a ship in orbit above your planet. They can beam us aboard once we clear the jamming signal, and I can contact them."

"A ship… beam?"

Sheppard gave the obviously confused Matias a wan smile, "It's a long story and one I'll tell you when we get out of this mess."

"Colonel, we need for your men to appear to be prisoners, difficult now they are armed. We will march you across the plaza to the outer doors on the far side."

Sheppard turned to his men, "Tuck your weapons as close to you as you can." To Narran, "Surround us with your guards, maybe no one will notice."

Narran nodded, and with everyone in place, Matias opened the doors.

The public area was large, enclosed by glass looking out over an open patio overlooking the bluff. A handful of people dressed in civilian clothes were coming and going from the various doors leading to what Sheppard assumed were the numerous buildings within the compound. He noticed a security kiosk about half-way to the exit, a pair of guards watching them warily. The group was nearly to the door when one of the guards called out to Matias.

"Master Matias."

Matias waved his hand in acknowledgement and kept walking. The guard left the kiosk and hurried toward them, blocking the Master's way.

"Sir, may I ask where you are going with these prisoners. It is highly unusual to parade our criminals through the public plaza."

Matias glared at the young guard, "I am on business for the Overlord; he has requested these prisoners brought to him at the cloister."

"I have not been given those orders, Master."

"Do you think the Overlord cares about your orders? Now return to your post…"

The guard nodded and turned on his heel. Under his breath, Matias said, "Move quickly, we haven't much time."

Risking a quick glance, Sheppard saw the guard was speaking into a handset, no doubt checking Matias' story. Narran, who had gone ahead, had his hand on the door lever when the guard yelled, "Master, stop."

Narran pushed the door open, and they ran as quickly as possible considering their injuries. Ronon slung his arm around McKay's waist to pull him along. Sheppard and Narran stood at the door as the others rushed through the doorway.

"Narran, the guards…" Sheppard yelled, pulling out his side arm.

The guards were rushing toward them, weapons drawn and fired. Narran was struck in the arm, the impact spinning him around as he fell. Sheppard fired taking one of the guards down; he took aim on the other guard as the man fired. The projectile zipped past his head close enough to hear the swish of air accompanying it. Before he had a chance to return fire, Sheppard heard the familiar sound of Ronon's blaster. The guard dropped in his tracks.

"Thanks, buddy. Help me with Narran."

Sheppard grabbed Narran's right arm, Ronon his left, and they hurried after the others who were running across the outside plaza toward a soaring rust-colored building with a roof that reminded Sheppard of the Opera House in Sydney. Matias was motioning to a small door on the side of the building. They slipped into a narrow passageway filled with pipes and ductwork.

Matias, his voice raspy, said, "Follow me," and led them down a narrow dimly lit stairway five levels, deep into the cliff.

They descended four levels before Matias unlock a door and led them into a small chamber. He leaned against one of the tables, "Few know about this room. We use it for the resistance meetings."

Sheppard became concerned, Matias' strong voice was shaky, his breaths shallow, and he was clutching his side. He stepped closer, "Are you all right?"

Matias pulled his hand away from his chest revealing a thick coating of blood, "No… it appears that I am not."

As the master collapsed, Sheppard grabbed him and eased him into a chair. He turned looking for Rodriguez. The corporal, who had EMT training was tending to Narran's wound.

"Corporal, I need you."

Rodriguez spun around, "Colonel… are you hurt?"

"Not me… Matias took a round in the chest."

The corporal looked at Corporal Brenner, "Broki… finish up here." He grabbed his rucksack and joined Sheppard.

"Let's get him on the table." Sheppard, Ronon, and Stackhouse helped Rodriguez lay Matias on the narrow table.

"Colonel… he's hurt bad; help me roll him." Ronon rolled the master on his side, while Rodriguez checked his back. "No exit wound, we need to get him to the Daedalus. I think I can slow the external bleeding, but he could be bleeding internally."

Sheppard chewed on his lip for a moment, then asked, "How bad is Narran's wound?"

"He's okay, flesh wound."

"Do what you can for Matias." Sheppard walked over to Narran, whose concern for the master was obvious.

"The corporal is also a medic, until we get Matias to our doctors, he's in good hands. You okay?"

Narran took a breath, "I am fine… what now, Colonel?"

"How long do you think it will take for your people to disable the jamming device?"

"If they encountered no resistance," he glanced at a timepiece strapped to his wrist, "any time now."

Sheppard tapped his COM, "Daedalus… Sheppard… do you copy?" He repeated the call, but no response. He then tried to raise Teyla or Teldy with no luck. "Nothing, jamming must still be active."

"Could be something else," Narran answered. "Matias chose this location for several reasons, one it is well hidden and two, communications are difficult at these levels."

"Then we need to get out of here and somewhere in the open. Let's give your people a bit longer. If we can't make contact, we move."

Sheppard walked over to McKay, who was slumped in a chair apparently asleep. Shaking the scientist's shoulder, he asked, "Rodney, you okay?

McKay's eyes remained closed but he answered, "Peachy… I always feel great after being beaten."

"McKay… look at me." McKay peered at Sheppard through narrow slits. "I need you to use your little sensors and see if you can determine if anything other than the jamming equipment is keeping us from contacting Caldwell or Teyla."

"Okay," McKay replied as he pulled the LSD out of his TAC vest. He seemed distracted at first, but his eyes brightened as he viewed the screen. "Sheppard, there is a strong energy signal here… much like what our naquadah generators give off." He grabbed his laptop and a cable, and linked the LSD. He tapped the keyboard, then blew out a low whistle, "I can't tell for certain, but I think not only this power source is naquadah but there appears to be veins of naquadah all around us."

Sheppard whistled lowly, "Give them the gene, and they make use of it. Guess that's what the Ancients were attempting to see would happen." Sheppard said.

"Probably exactly why they decided to conduct an experiment here. But… it also may cause a problem."

"How so?"

"There is so much naquadah around us, I don't think the Daedalus can beam us up from here. The naquadah is acting like a shield. We need to move… outside of this cliff would be ideal."

"Okay… then we move."

Sheppard walked to the table where Rodriguez was finishing applying a compression bandage on Matias' wound. "How is he?"

"Stable but not great… we need to get him to a doctor."

Sheppard stood with his hands on his hips, chewing on his lower lip as he pondered their next move. "Communications are hampered here, so we need to get outside if we're going to have a chance. Narran, where can we go?"

"We are deep inside the cliff but toward the outside is a power sub-station and several balconies, which serve two purposes. They provide air intake for the catacombs and a place for dignitaries to review the parade of boats during the Feast of the Moon. We can stay on this level to reach one of the balconies. The area should be deserted."

"Narran can your men carry Matias? Mine are a bit beaten up." Narran nodded and Sheppard said, "Let's go."

Narran took the lead through the labyrinth of passageways. Double doors next to the stairwell led into the power sub-station. Narran punched a code into the door lock, and they entered. McKay gasped as soon as he saw the equipment.

"Would you look at this?" McKay darted to a control panel, "This is so much like some of the Ancient outposts we've visited. That theory about genes being imprinted must be right, we…"

Sheppard grabbed McKay by the arm, "What we need right now is to get out of here."

"But… "

"No buts…. Come on."

As they hurried through the sub-station, Sheppard continued to attempt to contact the Daedalus or Teyla without luck. The aroma of fresh air told him they were getting closer to the balconies. Another set of double doors lay between them and the outside, but this time Narran did not have the code.

"I am sorry, Colonel, but I am unable to open this door."

Sheppard turned to McKay, "Open it."

"Me… oh yeah… when no one else can do it… you tell me to fix it."

Sheppard's left eyebrow raised, "McKay."

The scientist frowned but pulled the code box cover off and began rearranging the combination of crystals and wires inside. As the others waited quietly a noise from behind them startled everyone.

Narran motioned to one of his men to check out the sound. An anxious minute passed before the man returned announcing soldiers were coming.

McKay made a small whimper, saying, "Just a minute."

Sheppard tried his COM again, nearly jumping out of his skin when Caldwell's voice boomed in his ear, "Colonel, where the hell are you?"

"In need of being beamed out… there are fourteen of us, and we've got bogies on the way."

"Beaming now," was Caldwell's reply.

Sheppard waited for the tell-tale hum of the Asgard transporter but after several seconds, nothing happened. He tapped his COM, "Colonel?"

"Give us a minute… some kind of interference."

Whirling around to McKay as the sound of the approaching soldiers grew louder, Sheppard said, "The door?"

"I'm working here…" McKay snapped back.

"Rodriguez, stay with Matias and get him through the door as soon as it opens. Everyone else, keep these guys at bay while McKay works."

Quiet, except for McKay's soft muttering, descended as they waited for the Overlord's soldier to reach them. One of Narran's men, on look-out, scurried back, reporting the soldiers were through the door into the sub-station.

Listening, McKay said, "Almost done here…"

As the echo of advancing footsteps reached them, Narran turned to Sheppard. "Colonel, get your people out of here, we'll keep them at bay."

Sheppard dropped his head, "Good try, but you're coming with us." Looking over his shoulder, "McKay, the bad guys are almost here…"

"Bite me…" McKay snarked, then yelled, "Done."

"Everyone on the balcony…"Sheppard shouted, as the first of the soldiers appeared.

Rodriguez dragged Matias through as Myles and Stackhouse held the doors open. Sheppard took aim at one soldier as he backed up, firing a warning shot, Darmon's soldiers returning fire. Ronon took out two of the soldiers with two shots. Sheppard took down another.

From his right, he heard Lorne's yell, "Watch out." Looking down the corridor, Sheppard saw a soldier positioning a rocket launcher weapon on his shoulder.

"Move," Sheppard yelled. They retreated as quickly as they could toward the door, but not quick enough. The explosive concussion from the weapon was deafening. The impact from the large projectile shattered the wall next to Sheppard and Lorne; chunks of the plaster-like material blew across the corridor.

As Ronon, Narran and his men laid down cover fire, Brenner and Myles pulled the debris off the colonel and Lorne and helped them toward the door. Coughing from the thick dust, Sheppard managed to get his breath and tap his COM, "This is Sheppard… almost on the balcony… once… once everyone is there…beam us up."

Through the din of gun fire, he thought Caldwell replied; at least, he hoped so. He stumbled over the threshold, grateful for the fresh air he could breathe into his irritated lungs. He looked around to see Ronon and Narran come through the door. As soon as they were on the balcony, Sheppard yelled into his COM, "Now."

He never felt more relieved as he was when he heard the familiar hum and the bright glow of the transporter beam engulf them.

~ooOoo~

They materialized in the hanger bay, Sheppard certain Caldwell beamed them there due to their numbers. Looking around, he saw Rodriguez tending to Matias, who was pale and unconscious. Sheppard hoped they'd gotten him to the Daedalus in time. As his eyes drifted around the bay, he saw Narran and his men staring at the F-302s.

Narran asked, "Colonel… where are we?"

"You're onboard the Daedalus, a US Air Force battle carrier currently in orbit around your planet."

"How did we get here?"

"Short version, we have a transporter that scans you, scrambles your molecules, and moves you from one location to another, then puts you back together."

"Oh…" Narran brows drew together, a blank expression on his face but seemed to accept Sheppard's explanation. He pointed to the F-302s, "What are those?"

"Bad-ass space ships," as he answered as he heard the bay bulkhead doors open. To all of Narran's men, he said, "We're about to have company, and they are armed. Keep your weapons pointed at the deck and do what they tell you. You're safe."

SOs poured into the bay, and Sheppard motioned for them to stand down, as Caldwell approached.

"Sorry but this was the only place large enough to bring you onboard."

"No problem, but we need to get Matias to the infirmary."

"Medics on the way, Colonel. Looks like you could all use a stay in the infirmary."

"Not as bad as it looks. Any word from Teyla?"

"Yes, Major Teldy followed your orders, and the cavern is secure with no casualties."

"Colonel, there may be soldiers headed there." Sheppard tapped his COM, "Teyla, do you copy?"

"Colonel, I am here… are you and the others safe?"

"Onboard the Daedalus, what's your status there?

"Major Teldy's team managed to disarm the soldiers who were left here. Doctor Beckett has joined us, in case we needed someone with the gene."

"Good, listen, I need you and Teldy on the Daedalus. Contact Atlantis, have Walker standby. I may need more teams here. The Daedalus will beam you up shortly. Sheppard out."

The medic teams arrived and Doctor Lincoln diverted to Matias, while Doctor Breslin came straight to Sheppard. Several medics were checking the other injured, while Marines disarmed Narran and his men.

"Colonel, your team needs to report to the infirmary now."

When Sheppard started to protest, Caldwell stopped him, "The infirmary first, then we'll talk. We'll bring Teyla and Teldy aboard."

The infirmary was noisy. Sheppard had a headache and as a medic was swabbing his cut lip, he closed his eyes in a vain attempt to shut out the noise and the bright light. His efforts failed as the thick Scottish brogue of Doctor Beckett floated across the infirmary. Opening his eyes to narrow slits, he found Beckett leaning over him.

"Colonel, could you at least wait to heal before you go getting hurt again."

"Just bruised Carson…" He started to sit up.

"You stay down, let me look at your chart." He took a small pad from a nurse, "Well... x-rays show no broken bones, but you're a mess of bruises." He lifted the scrubs Sheppard had been forced to change into, and winced as he saw the fresh bruises over Sheppard's abdominal wound, which had barely begun to heal.

Pulling the covers over Sheppard, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I should have never let you go."

"I'm okay; need to talk to Caldwell."

"Not until you get an MRI, and make certain you have no internal bruises or bleeding." He gave Sheppard a cheeky grin, "like on the outside."

"Like you're going to make the cover of GQ," Sheppard replied. "How are the others?"

"From what Doctor Breslin tells me, about the same as you, cuts and bruises. Lorne told him these goons pulled their punches, went for pain instead of injury. Ronon took a couple of really hard hits. Thankfully, his ribs are bruised but not broken."

"McKay?"

Beckett chuckled softly, "Complaining but okay. He's gonna have some nasty bruises and has a cut above his eye." He tapped on the pad, "Ordering a MRI for you, when we know everything is all right and we get you cleaned up, then you can talk to Caldwell."

"Matias?"

"In surgery, Lincoln said his injury is severe, but he feels confident Matias is going to survive."

As Beckett continued to check out the Atlantians, Sheppard spotted Teyla and Teldy enter the infirmary and motioned them over.

Teyla dipped her head, "Are you all right, Colonel?"

"I'm fine. Tell me what happened at the cavern."

Teldy offered a minuscule smile, "The moment presented itself, and we managed to overpower them, sir. Let's just say Sergeant Mehta enjoyed herself."

Sheppard stifled a chuckle, "After this is over, you can tell me all about it. Is the cavern secure?"

The Major nodded, "Affirmative, sir. There are four teams currently stationed in the cavern, and Dr. Kusanagi and Dr. Zelenka are there as well."

"Good. Major, find Colonel Caldwell and tell him I need to talk to him."

"Yes, sir." Teldy spun on her heel and left.

Teyla asked, "What is going on, Colonel?"

"Inanri and Penan were wrong. The Honans did not seize the government of Lazana. A despot named Darmon executed a coup on both governments."

"Then we must help. What do you have in mind?"

As Sheppard responded, a tech arrived and whisked him off for an MRI. He returned nearly an hour later to his bed in the ward where Teyla was waiting. Minutes later, Caldwell and Teldy appeared.

"Colonel, I understand there is more to this story than we knew."

"Yes, considerably different. Where is Narran and his men?"

"They are waiting in a conference room. The major and I have been having a chat with them, and Narran filled me in on what happened to you."

Sheppard shifted on the bed, trying to dampen the gnawing pain in his side, "It looks like we need to intervene, Colonel. McKay made a discovery. This planet has veins of naquadah running through it. Likely, why the Ancients set up the experiment on this planet."

"Naquadah, well… the IOA will like that," Caldwell mused.

"Colonel, we need to put an end to this coup and find out what the Ancients have done to these people."

"How do you propose we do that, Sheppard?"

"I have an idea."

~ooOoo~

"Colonel everyone's in place."

Sheppard, hooking a P-90 to his TAC vest, replied, "Good, Major." He paused to look at Lorne, "You up to this? That's quite shiner you've got."

"Can see out of the other eye, sir." Lorne attempted to grin, with little success, "Ow… smiling is not an option. Otherwise, I'm fine."

Sheppard was checking his ammo clips when Caldwell entered the Daedalus gear-up room. He walked to Sheppard and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ready?"

"Lorne reports everyone's in place. With the information Narran gave us we should be able to take Darmon down quickly. With rudimentary flight capabilities and most of their military in prison, their ability to fight back will be limited."

"I have to admit I was wary about interfering in this, but after hearing the atrocities this bastard has committed on his people I'm in total agreement. Instilling fear, rounding people up and putting them in prison, exiling the people you discovered on that planet, all the work of a tyrant."

"A tyrant who is likely surrounded by a lot of armed guards. I'm hoping our little show will put fear into his troops. Matias says most of them are only loyal because their families are being threatened. Let's hope they figure out what we're trying to do and join in."

Caldwell nodded, "Narran is certainly taking a risk going back there… we're going to beam his men along with our SOs into the barracks to warn their fellow soldiers and into the catacombs to release the Lazanan soldiers."

Sheppard picked up a radio, slipping it into a pocket on his TAC vest. "Major Waters is in command at the cavern, he reported a few minutes ago the jumper had arrived and landed in front of the entrance, cloaked. That should surprise anyone who tries to get in."

"Glad you talked me into bringing a few jumpers along," Caldwell remarked.

"Every now and then you listen to me, Colonel."

Grinning, Caldwell said, "Every now and then. Ready to go spread a little détente, Colonel?"

Sheppard nodded, waving to Lorne and the others with his right hand, "Lead the way."

~ooOoo~

Sheppard and his team stood on the bridge of the Daedalus watching as squadrons of F-302s exited the flight bays and heading for the planet. As the fighters grew smaller, the colonel turned to Caldwell.

"Time to beam Isaacs and Stackhouse's teams along with Narran's men."

Caldwell ordered Major Marks, "Beam the first group down."

Marks replied, "Beaming complete."

"Sheppard tapped his COM, "Lorne... you in place?"

"Yes sir; we're cloaked, station keeping above the plaza."

The Daedalus accelerated and within a few minutes, Caldwell announced, "We're in range of the Honan capitol, ready to beam the remaining teams."

Ronon, who was leaning against the large display monitor, asked, "We ready to do this?"

Sheppard turned toward his friend, "Yeah… we're ready to do this."

Caldwell ordered the Daedalus to return to the coordinates over Lazana City. When the ship arrived, he tapped the COM button on the command chair, "Major Gregor, status?"

The major's voice spilled from the speakers, "We are buzzing the capitol, sir. Lots of people running indoors… think we're getting the desired effect."

"Any sign of defensive weapons?"

"No sir but Ranger Four and his squad are flying over the military base, there's activity on the guns at that location, but they seem to realize we're out of range."

"Keep them occupied, Major, but remember do not return fire if fired upon, stay out of range."

"Understood, Colonel."

Sheppard glanced at his watch, "Narran said they would need at least fifteen minutes to carry out their mission. It's been sixteen." He waved his team over, "Colonel?"

Caldwell raised an eyebrow, "We'll be along, Sheppard," the thinnest of smiles appearing on his face.

Sheppard smiled as thinly, "Thank you. Ready to beam."

Marks tapped his screen, and Sheppard and his team vanished in bright white light.

The team materialized in the alcove outside of the Overlord's office. Ronon quickly dispatched the two soldiers standing guard outside the chamber. McKay headed for the electronic lock mechanism next to the doorframe, but Sheppard stopped him.

"Not this time…" He jerked his head, "Ronon…"

The big Satedan grinned and raised his blaster again… this time blowing a huge hole in the door, blowing it off its hinges. Sheppard and Ronon rushed into the room, McKay and Teyla behind.

Overlord Darmon was standing at the window, as a squadron of F-302s flew past, down the river, banking as they reached the ocean to return. Master Zere and two other similarly dressed men were beside Darmon, while two guards stood on opposite sides of the room. Ronon had set his blaster to stun and with two well-aimed shots, dropped both guards in their place.

Spinning toward the sound, Master Zere pulled a weapon from his tunic and aimed it at Sheppard. The colonel was quicker and shot the master in the upper arm. Zere dropped the weapon, clutching the bleeding wound.

Darmon's face was turning red as he realized who had entered his chamber, clenching his fists he roared, "What are you doing here? I will kill you."

"We are here to put an end to this."

Glaring at the P-90 Sheppard was pointing at him, Darmon snapped, "You think this display of flying ships will affect me, no… the people are loyal to me. You will die."

Sheppard shook his head, "Dream on, those 'flying' ships are capable of taking out your entire army… the army you coerced into working for you by threatening their families." He stepped closer to Overlord. "Here is what you are going to do. You are going to announce to the good people of this world that you have surrendered to the Honan and Lazanan governments, or…"

Smiling Sheppard tapped his COM, "Lorne now."

Within seconds, a jumper uncloaked outside the chambers big windows. One of the masters recoiled and fell into a chair. Darmon spun toward Sheppard.

"You do not impress me with that small ship. My soldiers will defeat you."

"Sorry, Major Lorne, the overlord thinks you're too small to harm them, please invite the Daedalus to join us."

Lorne pulled away from the window, and Sheppard said, "Darmon, I think this ship will impress you." He pointed to the sky, where a dark dot was growing at a steady rate.

Darmon stood motionless at the window as the Daedalus descended into the planet's atmosphere. As Sheppard watched, he was impressed at the size of the ship, and he had watched it land numerous times on Atlantis. His attention focused on Darmon he didn't notice the master sitting at the table move until Teyla yelled, 'Colonel.'

A loud klaxon rang out deafening all of them. The master apparently activated an alarm hidden under the table. Ronon fired, knocking the master from his chair. The other master pulled a weapon from his tunic and fired. The bullet struck the wall behind a startled McKay. Teyla took aim at the master, a bullet from her P-90 slamming into his shoulder.

Darmon cackled, "Too late… reinforcements are coming, and you will be no match for them. You should give up."

"Have you looked outside? We aren't going anywhere. Now… I need you to come…"

He didn't finish, as four of Darmon's soldiers rushed into the room. In the ensuing firefight, Ronon took two of the soldiers down, Sheppard and Teyla one each. His chest heaving, Sheppard asked, "Everyone okay?" When Teyla didn't answer, Sheppard froze as he saw her lying on the floor, blood spilling from her side. Before he had time to react, he noticed more soldiers racing down the passageway toward them.

"McKay, take care of Teyla," he yelled as he and Ronon took aim at the approaching soldiers. Ronon shot as one of the two soldiers in the lead aimed toward them, Sheppard took out the other.

"Crap, there's a bunch of 'em." Sheppard yelled to Ronon as he ducked behind the wall. Taking a deep breath, he wiped the sweat from his brow then stepped into the open hallway. Immediately, he felt the burn of a hot projectile graze his shoulder. He staggered, shook it off and fired again. Then he realized something was wrong. The soldiers in the passageway were dropping in their tracks, and not from his or Ronon's weapons.

A yell from the passageway sent a wave of relief over Sheppard. As the smoke cleared, he saw Captain Stackhouse and his team, along with Narran running toward them.

"Glad to see you, Captain."

Stackhouse blew out a deep breath, "Narran heard the alarm and figured it was from here, so we headed this way."

Spotting Corporal Rodriguez, Sheppard said, "Teyla's hurt…" He didn't need to say another word, as the corporal ran past him.

Stackhouse said, "Colonel, you're injured." He slipped a pressure bandage from his TAC vest but Corporal Brenner took it from him.

"Let me sir, I'm experienced at fixing up the colonel."

As Brenner ripped the sleeve of Sheppard's shirt and slipped the bandage underneath, Sheppard asked Narran. "What's our status?"

"We have released all the Lazanan soldiers, and found the governor and his staff as well.  
Captain Isaacs has them secured in a room a few levels below us."

Sheppard started to respond, then realize, Darmon… where was Darmon. He whirled around, seeing only Rodriguez tending to Teyla and McKay. "Rodney, where's Darmon."

"Through there…" McKay pointed toward an open panel in the wall.

Narran spoke, "A hidden passage… I heard he had created such escape routes. He is trying to get to the transport level."

"Then that's where we go."

"Rodriguez… Teyla?"

"Okay, sir, a flesh wound."

Sheppard tapped his COM, "Caldwell… when McKay tells you, beam him and Teyla up, she's been injured. Darmon escaped, and we're going after him."

Caldwell acknowledged and Sheppard contacted Lorne, "Major... we need you to block the transportation deck. It's on the lower-level street side of this building. Darmon escaped, and we think he's heading there."

"Sheppard, I should go with you…"

"Stay with Teyla… the rest of you with me." Sheppard headed for the concealed passage way.

The short escape route led to the stairwell and although Darmon had a several minute head start but they made the ten level descent rapidly. Reaching the door to the transportation bay, Narran stopped Sheppard.

"Darmon may have met up with others. They may have arranged to meet here when the alarm was activated."

"Good point. Okay, Narran, Ronon, and I are going out first. Stackhouse, you guys follow us and fan out around the bay. If possible, we need to take Darmon alive."

A quiet chorus of yes sirs echoed as Sheppard turned the door handle and eased open the door. The transportation bay was dim, the air damp, stagnant, and there were several vehicles like the ones they rode from the cavern parked there. As his eyes adjusted, Sheppard noticed movement across the bay, where a large transport sat. He pointed toward the vehicle and motioned for his team to split up and take the perimeter route to the other side.

As they reached the midpoint, Darmon appeared from behind the transport with one of his minions, also dressed as a master. They conferred, then got into the transport. Sheppard glanced at the bay opening… no jumper. Sheppard smiled inwardly, knowing Lorne was there.

The transport was about fifty feet from the exit when Lorne uncloaked, sending the vehicle into a skid as the master slammed on the brakes. Sheppard and his team converged on the transport, weapons aimed at the two men.

Sheppard ordered, "Out of the vehicle Darmon, you have nowhere to go."

Time seemed to stand still as Darmon, and his driver stared out the windshield at Sheppard. Then the master threw the door open, pointing a weapon at Sheppard. A shot ran out from his left, a direct hit just above the bridge of the man's nose. Not looking, he knew the shot was made by Corporal Rodriguez.

Darmon jumped out of the passenger's side of the transport, waving a weapon. "You will allow me to leave."

"I don't think so… it's time to pay for your crimes."

"You wanted to make a deal, let's make one." Darmon's voice was strong, but his hands were shaking.

"No deals, put down the gun."

Darmon stared unblinking at Sheppard, his finger on the trigger of his weapon. Sheppard pressed on his own trigger, but never completed the action, as a shot rang out beside him. Darmon, struck in the chest, fell across the hood of the transport. Looking to his left, Sheppard saw Narran, his weapon still pointed at Darmon.

As he holstered his weapon, Narran said, "It is better he died at the hands of one of my people."

~ooOoo~

Sheppard sat on the edge of an exam table in the infirmary, fingers drumming the thin paper cover. Five days had passed since their successful mission to Lazana, and a great deal had happened since then. What they had learned from the experiment the Ancients began on the planet was overwhelming. He glanced at his watch, wondering where Beckett was.

He started to hop down when he heard the familiar brogue, "Where do you think you're going, laddie?"

"Obviously, nowhere," Sheppard said and settled back down.

"Slip the shirt off, and lay down. I need to check those wounds."

Sheppard pulled his black t-shirt over his head, and stretched out on the table. "Hurry it up, Doc. Woolsey due back from the Pegasus Coalition meeting, I want to know what happened."

"Relax…" Beckett checked the wound in Sheppard's upper chest and the one on his lower abdomen, "Looking good. I think those staples should come out in a couple of days."

Sheppard started to get up, "Not so fast…" Beckett barked. "I still need to look at your shoulder."

The doctor peeled back the dressing on the edge of his shoulder. "You were lucky this was just a crease. Those were some big caliber bullets. A hit any lower could have shattered your shoulder. This is healing nicely, however."

Beckett redressed his wounds and said, "Now you can get up."

"I hear you discharged Teyla?" Sheppard asked as he pulled his shirt on.

"Yes, her wound was deep but fortunately didn't strike anything vital. She's doing well."

"That's good. What about Matias?"

"Doing much better."

"Carson, is he well enough to attend the meeting we have with Woolsey? He should be there."

"I… yes… I agree he should be. I'll get a wheelchair."

~ooOoo~

"Thank you for bringing me to this meeting, Colonel."

Sheppard scooted Matias' wheel up to the conference table, "No problem. You put a lot on the line to rescue your people and the Lazanans. You should be here."

"Narran came to see me, and filled me in on all that happened. We are grateful to Atlantis for so much."

"Glad we could help." Sheppard replied and then sat down next to Rodney McKay, who was engrossed in data scrolling across his laptop screen.

Richard Woolsey walked in with Narran, having returned from a Pegasus Coalition council meeting on Latria. Narran greeted Matias as Woolsey took a seat. The Atlantis director gazed at Sheppard before he spoke.

"Colonel, Shiana of the Tribes of Santhal, sends her regards and hopes that you are well."

Sheppard squinted, shifting in his seat, but McKay responded, "Oh…first she hates you, then you save her life, and now she's sending you regards." He snarked, "Captain Kir…"

"McKay…." The tone of Sheppard's voice had the desired effect on McKay.

With everyone settled, Woolsey began. "First, Matias it is good to see you well enough to join us. Governor Michue asked me to tell you he is anxious to speak with you when you are able to return to Hona. I believe he wishes to discuss the possibility of you taking over as military commander."

Matias dipped his head, "Thank you, sir."

"Now to the meeting, Chairman Dimas and the council accepted the application of Marnera to join the Pegasus Coalition. Both your governor, Matias and Governor Rusta of Lazana have agreed to the terms of the application, and Atlantis has agreed to do the surveys necessary for approval. Colonel, Doctor McKay… Kelore of Latira will be the council representative you will be dealing with."

"Good, I like him," Sheppard said.

The director added, "The council and the governors have agreed to negotiate the mining and distribution of the naquadah ore with the IOA. They also agreed Atlantis will maintain control of the outpost and will be responsible for all Ancient equipment and artifacts located there. We have been given permission to retain possession of the portable DHD device for study as well as for use in case of emergency. Doctor, do you have any further information on the device?"

McKay's interest piqued when Woolsey mentioned the DHD, and he answered quickly, "We think it's another of Janus' experiments. We have a techs going over the data from Janus' secret lab, but haven't found anything yet."

Sheppard's eyebrow raised and he pointed to McKay, "Finding more of those would be a good thing. Keep on that." His comment elicited an icy glare from McKay.

Woolsey continued, "Doctor Beckett… the council has requested a medical report on the Lazanans, who were exiled. They would like to add the information to the medical database you established for them."

Beckett said, "I've already begun the report. I am sorry to say we lost one of the three Lazanans, who were so ill, but I am hopeful that the other two may survive. The remaining refugees have returned home. My off-world clinical teams will visit them regularly to monitor their progress, as well as the scientists who were held hostage at the outpost. They were exhausted, dehydrated and malnourished. It is nothing short of barbaric how these people were treated."

"Penan and Inanri told me they were feeling much better. The lesions on Inanri's face are healing, and she's happy." Sheppard added.

"Aye, she's been responding very well. She's anxious to get back to work at the outpost."

Woolsey turned to McKay, who had returned to staring at his laptop screen. "Doctor, we are anxious to hear your report." The scientist didn't respond, and Sheppard smacked his arm.

"Wha…"

"Mr. Woolsey asked you for your report."

"Oh… well… as we know when the Ancients first arrived in Pegasus several million years ago, they began seeding life on planet after planet. While still sketchy, we believe they located Marnera and discovered humanoid life had begun to emerge. Zelenka's been searching through the records we discovered at the outpost, and the translations indicate the DNA of the original inhabitants were very close to our DNA."

Beckett interrupted, "How is that possible? Wouldn't the odds of that be astronomical?"

McKay bit his lower lip, hesitating before he answered, "Yes… but not completely out of the realm of possibilities. The fact is that once the Ancients found this group of humans, they decided to experiment. We still don't understand how they accomplished giving the gene to the population. What we do know is that the level of evolution was past the 'cave man' stage, and the population had become hunters and gatherers. The other thing we believe but don't fully understand is how the Ancients accelerated evolution."

Sheppard said, "Wouldn't that be something like the ascension process?"

"Yes, it would."

Matias asked, "Why would they do that, to what purpose?"

"I think, and it's only a hypostasis based on what we know of the Ancients, they wanted to see if they could force the gene to develop," McKay replied.

Beckett said, "We have a medical team taking blood samples, so far, a great number of the people we have tested have the gene… it's just not very strong in most."

"This gene allows us to utilize the machines found in the chamber?"

McKay answered Matias, "Yes, but so far we haven't found anyone with a gene strong enough to initialize the equipment. Operate it yes, but not turn it on initially."

Narran said, "I am not a scientist, but to what purpose would these Ancients do this? To see if they could make copies of themselves?"

Sheppard tapped the table, then answered, "We have found the Ancients could be arrogant and believe they had the right to do as they chose. I do not believe they would have intentionally harmed you but sometimes their good intentions didn't turn out that way."

Matias was pensive, "What happens to us now?"

Woolsey smiled, "You go on with your lives. Atlantis and the Pegasus Coalition will assist you in opening trade with other worlds. You were fortunate you never suffered from the Wraith, so in that respect you are in better shape than many of the worlds in the galaxy. However, Matias, the governing of your planets falls to the people of Lazana and Hona. Working together for the betterment of both provinces is to your advantage."

"We have attempted to do that, and we were coexisting peacefully, but I believe we need to do more," Matias replied.

"And we will be there to assist you in any way we can," Woolsey said. "Now, Narran, I believe the governors have requested you return home after we briefed Matias."

"Yes, I will take my leave." Narran looked at Sheppard, "Colonel, thank you for not looking the other way after your treatment by the refugees. I know they were only trying to protect themselves but you and your team were badly injured, and you could have walked away. But you didn't, and because of that, my world has a second chance."

Sheppard uttered a soft cough, eyes darting about the room, "No need for thanks. We did what was right. Your people were victims of an oppressor and needed help." Sheppard stood, "I believe we are scheduled to meet with the military of both provinces to see how we can assist with training and whatever you need."

"I look forward to your visit, Colonel."

Beckett also stood, "I need to return my patient to the infirmary. He's been up long enough, and it's close to dinnertime. Care to join us, Narran before you return home?" Narran said yes, and the three men left the conference room.

Sheppard closed the doors behind them with a thought, and turned to McKay, "Okay, spill it… you're holding something back."

McKay's eyes darted from Sheppard to Woolsey and back to Sheppard. "I don't want to discuss this outside of Atlantis, but Zelenka found a passage in the database. The Atlantians were worried."

"Worried about what?" Sheppard asked.

"They ran DNA testing on the inhabitants of Marnera when they first arrived."

"And…spit it out…"

"And what they found apparently concerned them." He paused, "They found that the population had been seeded and that the DNA used was identical to the material, which they used to seed planets with one glaring difference." McKay took a breath, "The Ancients tagged the material they seeded planets with using a marker. We know we are evolved from the Atlantis ancients by the marker in our DNA. We even know that we are related to Teyla and Ronon's races as well as the other races we have tested in the Pegasus galaxy."

Woolsey threw up his hand, "Are you telling us the Marnerans have a different marker?"

McKay nodded, "Yes... the DNA marker is completely different."

Sheppard uttered a low whistle, 'Then this planet was seeded by Ancients, just not our Ancients?"

McKay only nodded in response.

Woolsey leaned back in his chair, slipped off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I need a drink." He slipped his glasses on, "You said the Ancients were concerned?

"Yes," McKay answered, "actually, the wording, which maybe is due to the translation, appeared more nervous than concerned. They realized another group of Ancients had been in Pegasus before them, and they don't have a clue who they are. More importantly they had no idea where these Ancients went."

Sheppard leaned back in his chair, "So our Atlantian Ancients, who exhibited all the confidence their arrogance allowed was afraid of another group of Ancients?"

"That about sums it up," McKay said.

Sheppard's lips thinned, "Well, if there were other Ancients in Pegasus, apparently they are long gone now."

"I agree, Colonel, but I wonder what other surprises await us?"

A soft chuckle escaped Sheppard's throat, "It's the Pegasus galaxy, Richard. I guarantee there will be another surprise tomorrow."

Woolsey nodded and said, "Doctor, keep digging. If there are more Ancients out there, I'd rather know about them first."

McKay grabbed his laptop and took off, leaving Sheppard and Woolsey alone. Woolsey asked, "John, you off pain meds yet?"

"Yes, and if you are thinking what I'm thinking…"

"I am… there's a bottle of scotch waiting for us in my office."

Sheppard stood up, "Lead the way. We'll worry about the missing Ancients tomorrow."

_The end._

* * *

Titan5 provided three excellent prompts for the 2013 Winter Fic Exchange and I chose this one:

_John and team trapped on a planet. Other team members injured or sick and John is having to take care of them, provide for needs like food and water, and maybe keep enemies or hostiles away until they get rescued or make it home. John gets __hurt/exhausted more and more as it drags on._

Thanks for taking time to read, I would love to hear what you think about this story. And yes, I am working on Road Trip but not certain when I will be able to post. I will finish it as soon as I can. Take care and a belated Happy New Year to all!


End file.
